The cafe
by TobiGB
Summary: Join Nightwing, Superboy, and Robin as they hangout at a very special café. Based on the Superhero Café from How it should have ended.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everybody and welcome to my new Young Justice story called _'The Cafe' _Now if you've read my story called _'The Mission'_ which I uploaded last January then you will know that is the spin-off story that I promised.

Now just like I said before this was inspired by the _'How it should have Ended Superhero Cafe' _segments, so I hope that you guys enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story, they are all the property of their respective owners, all credit for _'The Superhero Cafe' _idea should go to creative minds of the how is should have ended videos.

_(Cafe 5:34 pm)_

"Wow I can't believe that we've never heard of this place before." Nightwing said from his side of the booth as he leaned back into his seat.

"Yeah I mean Superman and Batman could've told us about this place a long time ago." Superboy told him from across the booth with a drink in his hand.

"Man there are people here I've never even met or seen before." Robin said setting besides Nightwing.

"Well whatever the case is, the fact that we found this place and have somewhere to just chill is good enough for me." Nightwing said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Dick, Conner, and Tim were all setting in a booth that was inside of a cafe but this wasn't just any cafe no this was a Superhero cafe that was full of heroes that none of them hadn't even met before.

They also learned that this was the place where Clark and Bruce would meet to talk about and discuss past, present, and future events. They've only recently learned about this place like a week back and are still getting used it.

"Yep, so you guys looking forward to Sunday?" Conner asked the two members of the Batfamily setting across from him.

"I'd rather not think about it too much, you know since it's been a whole year since you know." Tim said rubbing the back of his neck not wanting to bring up a certain subject that they've all been thinking for the last eleven months.

"You mean since our show got canceled? Yeah I might be a little late showing up at our little get together, since I have some stuff to take of at DC Comics Head Quarters." Dick said as he finished the last part of that sentence in a low tone of voice that was almost similar to Batman's voice.

"Does this has anything to do with that whole _'Forever Evil' _thing from the comics?" Conner asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched Dick shrug his shoulders.

"Maybe, or maybe not just know that me and them have a ton of things to discuss when I get there." He said not leaving any room for discussion.

"So anyway, how do you guys think the fans are going to feel when the sixteenth comes?" Tim asked the two older males.

"I'm sure they'll probably try to act a little mature, I mean sure it ended with Wally dying or being stuck in the Speed Force, and Darkseid showing up in the very last scene which could have led to something amazing." Conner said as everything he just said started to sink in for him.

"They are going to be beyond pissed off." Dick said knowing full well how this was going to turn out.

"Well look on the bright side." Tim said as both Dick and Conner looked at him wondering just what he is talking about.

"And just what is the bright side Tim?" Dick asked his younger brother.

"We could've ended up on Vortex just like _'Justice League _Unlimited'" Tim said with a little smile on his face.

"Good Point."

"Amen to that."

**A/N:** Well there you go guys the first chapter of my new story, now this the fist time where I have words that are under a thousand and I'm sorry if it's so short.

Now I was just going to have it be Dick and Conner but I thought it would be good to have Tim in this as well you know. I don't want to make this a complete copy of the superhero cafe so I'm going to try and make it into my own thing.

Now I might not have all three of them together in every chapter though just letting you guys know that right now. Also This Sunday will be the sixteenth which means it will have been a whole year since Young Justice was canceled, yeah I know it sucks.

What these three will mostly be doing is just talking either with each other or other heroes, about well just about anything and everything, from shows to movies and stuff.

Not much to say here but read and review and I will see you guys later.

_(DC Comics Headquarters Sunday 4:12 pm)_

Inside all of the editors were discussion the current comic book titles until they were greeted by an unexpected visitor.

"Hey there guys what do say we have a little talk about the current condition of my character in the comic books." Nightwing said as he pulled out his eskrima sticks and closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A**_**/N:** Hello guys and welcome to another chapter of _"The Cafe" _now I have to say that I'm glad of all of the positive feedback I got for the last chapter and I hope that you guys continue to enjoy this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice nor do I own any of the characters this is present in this story, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_(Cafe 6:43 pm)_

"You guys excited about the new Batman game coming out?" Conner asked both Dick and Tim setting across from him.

"You mean _'Batman: Arkham Knight'_? You bet we are." Dick answered him with a smile on his face.

"Since this is going to be the final game in the 'Arkham series' I'm looking forward to seeing how they're going to end this." Tim told them with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"I just hope they give me bigger part this time around unlike the last few games I've been in lately." Dick said annoyed by the treatment he's been recently receiving in the video game world for the past few years.

"Dick you were in _'Arkham: City_'_, Arkham: Origins', and 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' _That's a lot more than what most of us would get." Conner pointed out to the former boy wonder.

"True but I really want to part of the main story this time around, in _'Arkham:City' _I had to defend the manor in that side-mission and I don't even get to talk in that one, in _'Arkham: Origins' _I was Robin and only available during the whole multiplayer part of the game, I wasn't even in the first game, and don't get me started on _'Injustice: Gods Among Us' _. Which is why when this one comes out I want to actually be part of the story." Dick said as he finished his little rant on the video games he's been.

"Well at least you guys get to be in the games, the only one I got to be in was the one for our show. Speaking of which when are they going to make a Superman game?" Conner asked the two boys who was just as curious as he is.

"Good question, when was the last time Clark had game to himself?" Dick wonder as well, since the only time the man of steel would show up in the video game world if the Justice league was in too.

"What about that game they made that was based on the movie _'Superman _Returns'?" Tim asked the two of them.

"That was like eight years ago and besides it doesn't even matter if do make another Superman game, I doubt I'll even get to be in it." Conner said disappointedly.

"Don't be that way Con, I've been hearing talk that once they're done with the Arkham series they're going to get to work with a Superman game." Dick told his friend reassuringly.

"I think it's time that DC gave the others heroes their own games as well, you know ones that don't have to have 'Justice League' in it's title." Tim said agreed with Dick.

"Yeah it's time for Bruce to take a break anyway, and if it means anything I'll be the first one to play that game, and remember we still have that online _'Infinite Crisis' _multiplayer game in the mean time." Dick told them with confidence in his voice.

"Yeah, you guys do have a point I just need to set back and relax a bit and look forward to the future DC Comics video games." Conner said more at ease.

"Yep... So _'Infinite Crisis' _?" Tim asked the other two boys.

" '_Infinite Crisis'_" Dick answered back with smirk on his face.

"Let's do this." Conner said agreeing with them.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I would like to think reddevil47 for the suggestion of this chapter.

Also if you enjoyed this be sure to check out my other Young Justice stories and my Supernatural story 'Supernatural Anime'.

Well read and review and I will see you guys later.

* * *

_(Batcave 8:15 pm)_

"That's right bring it!"

"How much longer will you be playing 'Infinite crisis' Sir?"

"Just a few more hours Alfred, Take that! I'm the goddamn Batman!" Bruce yelled out at the Batcomputer screen.

"Indeed you are sir.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Welcome back everybody to a new chapter of _"The Cafe" _man I am enjoying the feedback of this story, I was going to get started on the new chapter of _"Robins" _ but let's just say that I saw something on TV that pretty much inspired me to do this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice nor do I own any of the characters that are present in this story, they are all the properties of DC Comics.

_(Cafe 5:25 pm)_

"Man that last episode was pretty intense, I'm overwhelmed by everything that happened." Nightwing said commenting on the recent events of a TV show.

"I know what you mean, when she told them she knows who her real farther is that really put a strain on their relationship." Robin said setting besides his older brother in their booth.

"Yeah, too bad we're going to have to wait until the next episode comes out in two weeks." Superboy stated in annoyed tone of voice from his side of the booth.

"Well if you ask me I blame Oliver for that one." Arsenal stated setting besides Robin with his arms crossed.

"Look Oliver was trying to do the best he could in a stressful situation, so the least you could do is cut him some slack." Red Arrow told him from his side of the booth with his finger pointed in Arsenal's face.

The show they're talking about is _"Arrow" _a TV show based on Green Arrow,and they are discussing the recent episode that aired that had Slade Wilson aka Deathstoke, kidnap Oliver's younger sister Thea and hijacked a bus full of criminals. They were being joined by both Red Arrow and Arsenal who were both known for getting a little passionate over the Roy Harper character from that show.

"Says the guy who didn't take Wilson down when he was just setting in that chair." Arsenal countered back towards his clone.

"Alright first off, this is Deatstroke we're talking about here and who knows what kind of trick he could've had up his sleeve. Second, what makes you so sure that was me? For all we know that could've been _you _who could've did something." Red Arrow shot back at the other archer.

"Are you kidding me? If that was me then he would've had an arrow in his other eye socket." Arsenal stated to him in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Why do you guys always have to get into an argument whenever they show Roy on screen?" Superboy asked tired of hearing them bicker over the same thing over and over again.

When it came to the Roy Harper character they would often argue on which one of them it is, like if he did anything that was considered awesome or badass then one of them would try and take credit for it. If Roy did anything that was stupid or idiotic then they would shift the blame on the other.

"I hope that he hurries up and just get a hero name soon, because you guys are really starting to drive this thing right into the ground." Nightwing told them exasperated at the two constant bickering with each other.

"So Red Arrow, what Jade think of the episode?" Robin asked the older Archer who just sighed and shook his head at that question.

"I'd rather not talk about that." He answered back remembering one of the recent conversations they had about Thea Queen.

"You guys had another argument didn't you?" Arsenal asked with a smirk on his face knowing that Red Arrow's wife isn't the biggest fan of Oliver's younger sister.

"She constantly hangs that over my head 'Why don't you just ask Thea to do that for you?' it's a nightmare." He told them as he massaged his temples.

"Once Roy gets his hero name hopefully you guys will give this whole thing a rest." Nightwing told the two of them.

"I guess." Red Arrow replied back.

"Whatever." Arsenal stated to the older boy.

"I wonder how Green Arrow is feeling about this?" Robin asked as the other four boys wondered the same thing.

In another part of the Cafe Green Arrow was sharing a booth with both Batman and Superman and they were discussing about the events of the recent episode as well.

"Great, Roy wants nothing to do with me again, my sister hates me, Deathstroke tricked me and used my sister as a distraction, and to top it all off I lost my family's company." Green Arrow said as he buried his face into his hands.

"Queen you do know all of that happened in that TV show of yours right?" Batman asked setting right beside him with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"I know, but still this is pretty bad, and I hate the fact that I have to wait two weeks until the next episode." Green Arrow said as he slumped down in his seat.

"Look Oliver I can tell from the preview of the next that you're going to be ready to take Slade out, in a hopefully none lethal method that is." Superman told him as he placed a comforting hand on Green Arrow's shoulder.

"Want to know what I would've done?" Batman asked the two heroes setting with him.

"Thrown a Bat-a-rang at him." They both answered at the same time.

"Maybe, I would also would've casually and discreetly placed a specific type of tracking device on Slade when he was in that interrogation room and then had Canary and Roy follow him to where he had Thea hidden, and that way would've saved her and had time to make it to the board meeting and not letting Slade's flunky take it a way." Batman explained to the other two heroes with him.

"Wow, you have point there." Green Arrow told him a little surprise by how he would've handled that situation.

"Of course I do, because I'm Batman."

"Well I bet Deathstroke is probably shaking in boots after that promo." Superman said as both Batman and Green Arrow agreed with him.

_(Pub 5:45 pm)_

"Yep I played that Robin Hood wannabe hook line and sinker!" Deathstroke laughed along with the other members of light as he just gotten done telling them about the recent episode of 'Arrow'.

"Are you worried about what Green Arrow is going to do to you in the upcoming episode?" Black Manta asked him.

"Please, what's he's going to do? Put an arrow through my knee? HA! I'll be ready for anything that little Queen has in store for me." Deathstroke told him with a big grin on his face.

"What about Blood and his plans to be Mayor of Starling City?" Queen Bee asked the mercenary.

"That guy could barley run a school let alone a whole city, I just hope the next episode will show me more as Deathstroke though, otherwise the CW executives are going to get acquainted with my little friends here." Deathstroke said pulling out his guns.

"Can't argue with that." Sportsmaster said as the others all agreed with him.

**A/B:** I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter because I have to admit that 'Arrow' looks like a decent show.

Now for the record this was my first time watching that show, mostly because of Deathstroke, so if there's some stuff I missed let me know because I don't mind spoilers.

Well read and review and I will see you guys later.

"I am going to start an army, now which of you wishes to join me?" Deathstorke asked the bus full of criminals.

"That guy over there already asked us to join his army." One of them said pointing over to Bane who simply waved to Deathstroke.

"Darth Vader wannabe." Deathstroke growled as he walked up to Bane.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey there everybody and welcome back to a brand new chapter of _'The Cafe' _now this chapter will about some very recent news that I think some of you might enjoy hearing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story, they are all the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros.

* * *

"BOOYAH! I can't believe it! I'm finally going to make it to the big screen!" Cyborg yelled out in excitement about the recent news.

"Yeah I heard about that congratulation Vic and really do mean that." Nightwing said to his half human, half machine friend from across the booth.

"Oh thanks Dick that means a lot to me, it's just that... I mean after all these years... I'm finally... I'm sorry man I need a tissue." Cyborg said as he grabbed a napkin and used it to wipe the tears away from his eye.

Nightwing couldn't help but smirk at his friend, he was happy that Victor Stone, also known as Cyborg, was confirmed to appear in the untitled _'Superman vs Batman' _film. Ever since Cyborg found out this he's been felling the aster none stop.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I'm good I just had to get that out of my system."

"You know this will be like the second time that an actor played you in live action." Nightwing pointed out to his friend.

"That guy who played me in _'Smallvile' _Lee Thompson Young, man he did one heck of a job playing me in that show, may he rest in peace." Cyborg said as both he and Nightwing held their heads down in a brief moment of silence for the late actor.

"Remember when you first showed up in animated form way back in the 80's in _'The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians' _where you were voiced by Ernie Hudson? Who's best known as Winston Zeddemore" Nightwing said with a little smug smirk on his face.

"For the record I consider it an honor to have been voiced by a Ghostbuster, unlike some people I know _Shaggy_." Cyborg countered back to the former boy wonder.

"Zoinks, I'll let you have that one, you were real close friends with Firestorm back then."

"Oh sounds like somebody is a little jealous, don't worry if it helps you feel better I always thought of you as my best friend during The _'Teen Titans' _Show back in the early to mid 2000's." Cyborg said teasingly to Nightwing.

"Gee I feel so whelmed after hearing you say that." He replied back sarcastically in a deadpan tone of voice.

"You know now that I think about it, it was only a matter of time until they realized that it was time to put this face and body up on the silver screen."

"What do you mean by that?" Nightwing asked him a little confused by what he was hearing.

"Think about it for minute, I've been in three of The DC Universe Animated Original Movies already, well four if you count that small role in _'Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths' _and I played a major part in all of them."

"Let's see in _'Justice League Doom' _which is like the first movie where you had a major part in, you helped the League stop Vandal Savage's Legion of Doom and his plan wipeout half of the population of Earth with the sun's solar flare." Nightwing explained to the Cyborg.

"Kicked his immortal butt." Cyborg proclaimed proudly to his friend.

"Then there's _'Justice League The Flashpoint Paradox' _movie"

"Where I was voiced by Michael B. Jordan who played Wallace on _'The Wire' _and he stared as Oscar Grant in the critically acclaimed film _'Frutivale Station' _I might add." Cyborg said even more proudly than before.

"Didn't you die at the end of that of movie when Aquaman tore you apart after you, Flash, Batman, The Resistance, The Shazam kids, and Superman tried to stop that war between The Amazons and the Atlanteans?"

"That was a me from a completely different altered timeline that is in no way shape or form related to me." Cyborg said firmly in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Whatever you say then, plus there was the recent _'Justice League War' _which was based on the League's founding in the New 52."

"Where I was voiced by my man Shemar Moore from_'Criminal Minds'_! See when you're voiced by some big name actors like me then maybe you'll be able to show up in some big blockbuster movie that won't involve a suite with rubber nipples and temporary kill a franchise." Cyborg said as he placed a hand on Nightwing's shoulder.

He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the annoyed look on his friend's face since he knows Nightwing, Batman, Batgirl, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, and Bane hates it when people bring that movie up in any shape or form.

"First, I am going to just pretend that you didn't just say that, and second then by that logic I should appear in the move as well. Neil Patrick Harris did voice me in _'Batman Under the Red Hood' _and Jessie McCarthy is my current voice actor in Young Justice, in fact I sound like him right now. Remember there are rumors that I might show as Nightwing, the same thing goes for those rumors about me showing up in _'Arrow' _as well." Nighwing said with a smirk on his face.

"Well either way I hope the guy who's playing me does a good job as me, even if it is just going to be a cameo which I hope will lead into something even bigger."

"You mean Ray Fisher? Don't worry I'm sure he'll do a great job, now that all of that is out of the way we should calibrate this great news." Nightwing suggested as both he and Cyborg went into a thinking pose.

Suddenly they heard the sound of marching footsteps and looked out the cafe window to see Deathstroke leading an army of masked men right through the city.

"Onward to victory my Mirakuru!" Deathstroke yelled out to his followers who were all wearing the same black and orange mask as he was.

They both looked at each other with a smirk on both of their of faces knowing full well what they were about to do next.

"I got the sonic." Cyborg said holding up his arm cannon.

"If I got the boom." Nightiwing replied back holding up a few wingdings in his hands as they both got up and ran outside.

"BOOYAH!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go guys, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, this idea came to me when I heard that it was confirmed that Victor Stone aka Cyborg was confirmed to was going to appear in the _"Superman vs Batman" _though it may just be a minor role it'll still be good to see him in a live action moive.

Just so there is no confusion here, the Nightwing in this chapter is still the one from Young Justice Invasion, and as for Cyborg well let's just go with the one from Teen Titans. By the way Moore isn't the only actor from Criminal Minds to play a DC Comics character.

Well that's it for now, I will see you guys all later.

Read and review.

* * *

"Hey Derek are done yet? We need to go." Spencer Reid asked as he walked into the target range.

"Just one more shot" Derek said as he blasted the last target away with his arm cannon with complete ease.

"Will guys hurry up the others are waiting for us." Aaron Hotchner instructed as he approached the two of them wearing a Deatstroke mask.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey there everybody and welcome back to another chapter of _'The Cafe' _here is a chapter that's been in my head since I first got started on this story and I hope that you guys all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Man I wonder what's taking Dick so long? He said he was going to meet me here today." Conner said to himself as sat inside the booth waiting for Nightwing to show up.

He then looked out the window and saw the Batmobile pull up into the driveway and he was expecting the dark knight to emerge from it but was surprised to see that it was Nightwing jumping out of the drivers seat waving at him.

"So what do you think of my ride?" Nightwing asked as he approached the boy of steel and took a seat in the booth.

"Wow I didn't expect to see you driving the Batmobile here." Conner stated with that surprised look still on his face.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises. So what do you think of the new Batmobile? It looks pretty sweet doesn't?"

"Yeah, I have to admit that it looks pretty nice, but why are you driving it?"

"Why that's simple really, I'm borrowing it."

"Really? I can't believe that Batman is letting you drive it, I mean he made it very clear that nobody but him is the only person allowed to drive the newer Batmobiles."

"Yeah I do remember saying something along those lines." Dick responded with a smirk on his face.

"So just how did he let you borrow it?"

"Well actually he doesn't _know_ that I'm borrowing it." Dick answered with a devious smirk on his face.

"You took the Batmobile without Batman knowing about it?! Have you lost your mind! He's going to kill you when he finds out!" Conner yelled out fearful for his friend who still had that smirk on his face.

"Relax Bats is away right now and I'm going to take it back to cave in one piece, plus you know my motorcycle needs to get fix and there was no way I was going to ride the R-Cycle so I figured it wouldn't hurt to the thing out for a spin. Besides chick dig the car."

"Well if you say so then, but seriously it takes guts to take the Batmobile out from under Batman's nose."

"It takes balls to steal the tires off of it." Red Hood stated as he walked pass the two heroes.

"Anyway the point is what he don't won't hurt him or me by extension, now if you'll excuse me." Nightwing said as he got out of the booth and walked over to a woman who was looking over in his direction.

"I like your ride out there, I'm Black Cat you can call me Felicia Hardy." She said in a flittering tone of voice to Nightwing.

"I'm nice to meet you Felicia I'm Nightwing, so what do you say I take you for a spin?" He asked her as she nodded her head in confirmation.

"Ahem!" A low gruff voiced called out which caused Dick to turn pale with fear as he turned around to see Batman staring at him with his hand out.

"I didn't think you were going to be back so soon." Dick said as he handed Batman the keys to the Batmobile.

"Good." Batman replied back to the former boy wonder.

"So what am I going to ride?" Dick asked the dark knight who simply pointed to R-Cycle which was right beside the Batmobile, Dick just lowered his head knowing he didn't have much of choice.

Before he could take Felicia with him he heard Batman let out another 'ahem' and wondered what he wanted this time, he then saw that Batman was looking at Felicia and knew what he wanted next.

"Of course." Dick said as he handed her over to Batman who simply smirked at the beautiful white haired woman.

"Hey I'm Batman." He said as the two of them left the cafe leaving Dick there by himself.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go guys chapter 5, I wanted to do this chapter for a while now and plus I wanted to do something different besides informing people about the recent shows and movies that DC has been doing lately, maybe next chapter they'll talk about _'The Flash' _TV show for the CW and _'Gotham' _ for Fox.

Well anyway I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and how Bruce stole Black Cat from Dick, and just so you guys know she is Marvel character from Spider-Man, so be on the lookout for more Marvel characters.

Read and review and I will see you guys all later.

* * *

"So what do you girls want to do next?" Jubilee asked both Rouge and Shadowcat who shrugged their shoulders with no clue on what to do next.

Suddenly Nightwing, who was ridding in the Supercycle was hovering above the three girls smirking down at them.

"Evening ladies, want to go for a ride in my Supercycle?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey there everybody and welcome back to a brand new chapter of _'The Cafe' _now like I said last chapter you should already know what's going to be discussed in this one.

Well without further interruptions here is chapter six of _'The Cafe'_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_(The Cafe 5:36 pm)_

"Oh man this is so crash! Coming this fall on the CW is _'The Flash' _oh man I can barley stand the long wait! Why can't October just hurry up and get here already?" Impulse said full of energy while setting between both Red Arrow and Artemis.

"You seem really excited for _'The Flash' _air this fall." Tim commented from across the booth.

"You should've seen Wally when he first heard about the news, he was going through a list of actors who he thinks should play him incase he makes his grand appearance." Artemis said with a smirk as she looked in Wally's direction.

"If I can recall it was a list of some of the _'Most Sexiest Men' _in the world and some of them looked way to old to play you." Nightwing stated to his best friend.

"Dude, I'm just taking precautions on who I think should have honor no the privilege to portray me on the small screen. I don't want just anyone to play me, no I want someone who truly understands the things that makes me tick and my deep complexities." Wally told them in a dramatic fashion.

"You do know we're talking about TV show that's being made for network television that likes to pander to people who lives in the suburbs, which is mostly teens, and not some big major blockbuster that's going to win you an Oscar?" Arsenal asked from Red Arrow's lap.

"Explain to me again why he has to set in _my _lap?" Red Arrow asked annoyed at the fact that he ended up with the young archer setting in his lap.

"Hey you two did end up drawing the two straws that look alike, and besides seeing as you two can pass as brothers it does come off as kind of adorable." Robin informed the two Archers who didn't like the seating arrangements one bit.

"When you think about how young your uncle looks in the promos then chances are you're probably be played by a child actor." Batgirl added to the conversation.

"Speaking of who's going to play who, I wonder who's going to play me?" Impulse asked out of curiosity as a list of names started to form in his head.

"You got to be in _'Smallvile' _a few years back and I think that my many, many fans would agree that the Wallman is long overdue to make his live action debut. Especially after how they killed me off in our show and I don't even want to bring up the New-52; my point is that I paid my dues with interest I might add, and I have more than earned this." Wally told them in a firm tone of voice with his arms crossed.

"Relax Wally I'm positive they'll include you in the show, maybe not in the first season but probably in the second season like they did with Roy in the second season of _'Arrow' _so you don't have anything to worry about." Nightwing said trying to ease his best friend's nerves a bit as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"When you say 'Roy' I hope you're talking about me because I heard that it's been confirmed that he's going to become Arsenal." Arsenal stated with his arms crossed.

"We get it, you're going to be in _'Arrow' _next season hurray, now will you just drop it before I decide to drop you on the floor?" Red Arrow threatened since he was getting tired of constantly hearing Arsenal talk about how he was going to be in season three of _'Arrow'._

"Try it and see how fast you'll take an arrow to the knee." Arsenal countered back as he glared at his clone who simply glared right back at him.

"Are those two still arguing about the whole Roy Harper thing on _'Arrow'_?" Batgirl asked Artemis who simply nodded her head in confirmation.

"Those two argue like an old married couple every time that subject comes up, the only good thing about it is that Jade doesn't get Red Arrow's case about Thea anymore." She whispered to the young red head which made both of them giggle a bit.

"Speaking of which, are you guys looking forward to the third season?" Nightwing asked all three Archers.

"Of course we are, Oliver's been keeping tabs on the third season's development for months now, he's even got a countdown clock for when the first episode airs." Artemis explained to her friends.

"I just hope that Ollie doesn't get to over excited again, you don't even want to know what he was like during season two." Red Arrow said as he winched at the memories at how much of a fanboy/fangirl his former was when he was watching his own show.

"Either way if you ask me I think it'll be an improvement over the first two seasons." Arsenal stated to the others.

"Is it because you'll be in season three now too?" Tim asked in a deadpan tone of voice knowing that's what Arsenal meant.

"How about you three? Looking forward to Fox's new series _'Gotham'_?" Impulse asked the three members of the Batfamily.

"I'm really looking forward to it, seeing what my dad was like before becoming the commissioner and working with Batman." Batgirl said with excitement in her voice.

"Same here, I can't wait to see what Bruce was like as kid, and the same thing goes for Catwoman and Poison Ivy too." Tim agreed just as anxious as Babs is at the prospect.

"If I know Bruce I bet he's probably going to be keeping a close eye on it and maybe give it a hands on approach just to make sure everything is perfect." Nightwing added as all of the others agreed with him.

At another part of the Cafe in another booth, Superman, Batman, Green Arrow, and The Flash were all setting together discussing the new shows premiering this Fall.

"Man I've barley been able to sleep these past few weeks, ever since the announcement of my own series oh man my mind is going a mile a minute." Barry explained to the other three heroes.

"Calm down Barry I'm sure your show will do fine, I mean I've seen the promo for it and man I can't wait for it to air." Superman said to the scarlet speedster trying to ease his nerves a bit.

"Yeah Clark's right, oh and you're welcome by the way, because if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have a show." Oliver said a bit smugly with a smile on his face.

"Trust me Allen you're show will be the second or third best show coming out this fall." Batman said as he patted Berry on the shoulder.

"What do you mean by the 'second or third best show'? Does this have something to do with your series coming out?" Barry asked the Dark Knight.

"Yeah, I mean the people have been waiting years for a high quality show about your's truly." Batman told them with a proud smile on his face.

"Oh yeah a show that tells the story about superhero that starts out from when he was younger and we get to see the trails and obstacles that he faced before becoming the iconic and heroic figure that the world has come to know and love. Gee where have I seen a plot like that from?" Superman said with a smirk since they all know he was talking about his own series _'Smallvile'._

"Hey! _'Gotham' _is the series that FOX deserves and in a way also the ones it needs." Batman defended.

"He's right, the world needs another Batman origin story, just like Tim Burton's 'Batman' film." Green Arrow said jokingly.

"No I think you mean Christopher Nolan's 'Batman Begins' film, or maybe it was 'Batman Forever' that was your origin movie." Barry said as both he and Green Arrow laughed at Batman's expense.

"It doesn't matter, because if there's one thing my series can do it's bringing in the money! Do you guys know why?" He asked the three heroes.

"Because you're-"

"BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and just like all of you I'm looking forward to both Gotham and The Flash.

Well read and review and I will see you guys all next time.

"Man I hope that he hurries up and get here for rehearsal because he's ten minutes late." Kurt said as he and the rest of the Glee club was waiting on their newest member.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had to stop Captain Cold from robbing the bank and don't get me started on Mirror Master." Barry said to the Glee club members.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**Hey there everybody and welcome back to a brand new chapter of _'The Cafe' _now something tells me that you guys might find this chapter a bit interesting on what the characters are going to talk about.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, they are all the property of their respective owners.

* * *

_(The Café)_

"So you are you guys heading to the San Diego Comic Con this year?" Conner asked both Dick and Tim out of curiosity.

"Are you kidding? There's no way we're missing this for anything." Dick answered with excitement in his voice.

"I've been looking forward to this event all year, I even ordered some of the tickets in advance." Tim added as he held up a few tickets in his hands.

"Awesome! Man I can't wait to go to the Con, I think I'll bring Wendy and Marvin along as well, he's been pretty bummed out about not being able to get tickets." Conner stated to the two boys across from him.

"I know what you mean, you should've seen the look on Wally's face when I showed up with tickets for the Con, plus Bart's been talking about how he can't wait too, and I quote, 'see the meat of this era at Comic Con, this is so crash!' unquote." Dick explained to both Tim and Conner.

"Yeah, Cass is pretty excited about it too, she suggested that we should dress up in costumes and I have to be honest it doesn't sound like a bad idea." Tim said with a smirk on his face showing interest in his girlfriend's idea.

"Well I'm not going to be wearing a costume, the last thing I want is someone telling me how mediocre my 'costume' is and then criticizing on how I should've did this and that." Conner told them as he thought back to his high school Halloween party.

"Don't worry not everybody attending will be like that, anyway I hear some of the panels there are going to be very awesome." Dick said as grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh yeah, like how Marvel will be talking Antman during their panel." Conner noted to the other two in the booth.

"Yeah, plus I heard that the cast of _'Arrow' _will be answering some questions about season three, and man I am really looking forward to that one." Dick said with both Conner and Tim knowing full well what he's talking about.

"Gee I wonder why?" Conner said sarcastically since he knew that Dick wanted know about the Nightwing rumors being true or not.

"Of course let's not forget the 'Batman through the years' panel, I wonder if Bruce will show up at the panel?" Tim asked if his father figure would even consider going to an event like that.

"I bet he's probably in the batcave right now trying to figure which batsuite to wear." Dick joked to the other two.

_(Batcave)_

"What do you think Alfred, should I go with the suites from my animated appearances, or maybe I should go with the ones from my videos games, or maybe something from the comics, or how about the live action batsuites to help promote the _'Dawn of Justice' _movie?" Bruce asked his loyal butler as he stood in front of several rows of Batsuites.

_(Cafe)_

"You know I think I might wear my Red Robin outfit from comics." Tim suggested to the two older males in the booth.

" '_Red Robins, Yum!' _Man that never gets old." Jason laughed holding his phone in his hand and walked off laughing at his own joke.

"Is he going to the panel too?" Conner asked both Dick and Tim.

"Yeah, Bruce told us that it's mandatory that we all go." Tim explained to the boy of steel.

"Speaking of which, did you guys hear about the news they're going to announce about our show?" Dick asked the other two.

"Oh yeah, everybody on the Team is planning on heading to that, even though it's about the dvd releasing there might still be hope that we might get a season three." Conner told the both of them.

"Yeah but we shouldn't get our hopes up too high though, so let's just hope for the best and plan for the worse." Tim stated to them.

"Well here's to hoping for a season three of _'Young Justice'_!" Dick said to both Tim and Conner who both agreed with him on that statement.

"Agreed!" They both said together.

"Yeah and me showing up in season three of _'Arrow' _as well." Dick quickly added in which caused both Tim and Conner to let out a little groan.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go guys and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and like all of you I really, really, really hope they bring Young Justice back for a season three or at least a movie, you know just to wrap things up. Remember though don't get your hopes up too high about the series coming back.

Well not much to say but see you guys next chapter.

Read and review.

* * *

"Hey do did you make all of your costumes seem so real?" A guy asked and he got a good look at Bruce's, Dick's, Barbara's, Jason's, and Tim's outfits and was very impressed by how life like they looked.

"BECAUSE WERE THE BATMANFAMILY!" They all said together.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey there everyone and welcome back to a new chapter of _'The _Cafe',now I was going to work on chapter 30 of my other story _'Supernatural Anime' _but after all of the recent information I gathered I decided to push working on that one back a week. Fans of that story don't worry after this chapter done with I promise to get back to work on that one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything what so ever in this story, they are all the property of their respective owners.

* * *

_(Cafe)_

"Oh man wasn't this year's Comic Con the best?! I mean I was already excited before going, but now after everything we just learned, you guys have no idea how much of my mind was blown." Wonder Girl said in excited tone of voice to Robin, Nightwing, and Superboy who were all sharing a booth together.

"You're not the only one Cass, you should've seen the look on Batman's face when his actor walked on stage, man I never thought I would actually see him _smile _like that, it was kind of weird." Robin said to his girlfriend as shuddered a little at the memory of his mentor smiling.

"That's nothing, when they showed that 20 second clip for the _'Dawn of Justice' _movie I swear I thought I saw a tear slide down his face."Nightwing stated with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Superman was the same way, you have no idea of just how many tissues he went through afterwards, can't blame them though I mean it did get everybody excited for the movie." Superboy explained to the other three heroes in the booth.

"Speaking of which, I heard that Wonder Woman had approached her actress and gave her, her blessings and thought that the outfit she wore in that picture looked amazing." Wonder Girl informed the other three boys while trying to keep from fangirling too much.

"Well in other comic book slash film related news it's been confirmed that Josh Brolin will be playing Thanos in a future Marvel film." Nightwing told the other three who looked a little surprised by this news.

"Wait a minute didn't he play Jonah Hex in that _'Jonah Hex' _film?" Superboy asked the former Robin who nodded his head in confirmation.

"Yeah, he also played the younger version of Agent K from _'Men in Black 3' _as well." Robin said as he looked at the smirking Nightwing.

"That's right." Nightwing confirmed to his little brother.

"Plus he's also in _'Sin City: A dame to kill for' _too, wow I didn't think for a moment they would go with him." Wonder Girl said equally surprised at the news just like Superboy and Robin.

"The very same, he showed up there wearing one of Thanos's gloves and chilled with the Avengers cast at their panel. Something tells me that Marvel got some big plans later on down the road." Nightwing told them with a little smirk on his face.

"Well on the animation side of things I heard that there's going to be three new animated films, _'Aquaman: Throne of Atlantis'_, _'Batman vs. Robin'_, and _'Justice League: Gods and Monsters'_ Plus the voice actors for Batman, Cyborg, and Shazam from _'Justice League: War' _are going to reprise their roles." Superboy told them as he relaxed a bit in the booth.

"Yeah I heard about those, The Aquaman film is supposed to be based on a story from the New 52, well either way it's good to see him getting featured more now a days." Nightwing commented on the King of Atlantis.

"Yeah,and let's not forget that he was confirmed to appear in _'Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice' _movie." Robin informed them.

"Didn't his actor play Khal Drogo in _'Game of Thrones' _as well as Ronon Dex in _'Stargate Atlantis_?" Wonder Girl asked them out of curiosity.

"Yeah he was, well it's safe to say that Kaldur, Garth, Tula, and La'gann will definitely be watching their king in action on both the big screen and on home video." Nightwing commented knowing that his four Atlantian will without a doubt do that.

"So any ideas on what the Justice League movie will be about?" Wonder Girl asked the boy of steel.

"No nothing yet at the moment, but something tells me they might go with another story from the New 52. So tell us Dick and Tim, what do _you_ think the _'Batman vs. Robin' _film might be about?" Superboy asked the two birds as he and Wonder Girl looked them with playful grins on their faces.

"Maybe it might have something to do with Damian." Tim offered as a response to the question.

"If that ungrateful little bastard gets a second movie before me then I'm going to kill a bitch." Jason threatened as he walked pass the booth.

"From what I learned The Court of Owls will be involved and seeing as I kind of have a history with them in the New 52 then chances are I might have a part to play in it hopefully." Nightwing said with a little bit of hope at finally having a bigger role in the DC Animated movies.

"What do you guys say we talk about the one thing that's been on all of our minds lately." Wonder Girl said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh yeah I know exactly what you mean." Nightwing said knowing full well what she is talking about.

"Same here, it's great that they're releasing all of our episodes on DVD." Superboy told with a little smile on his face.

"I heard that, I know some of the fans were disappointed that there wasn't a season three announcement, but hey if they really want one then hopefully they'll buy the DVDs, I mean look what happened too _'Family Guy' _so there is hope." Robin informed them who all nodded their heads in agreement.

"True, but hey I heard that there's going to a crossover episode of _'Teen Titans Go' _with _'Young Justice' _so who knows maybe this might lead to a season three." Nightwing explained with a hopeful smirk on his face.

"Yeah hopefully, and hey it would be nice to see your _other _team in action." Superboy said looking forward to meeting the other Titans.

"Same here." Robin said with Wonder Girl nodding her head in agreement.

"Plus I can't wait to see Wally tease you about Starfire." Superboy added which made Nightwing blush and Robin and Wonder Girl laugh at the comment.

At another part of the cafe Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Green Arrow were all sharing a booth together talking about all of the recent events that took place over the weekend at Comic Con.

"Oh man, this year's Comic Con was even better than last year's, man you guys have no idea how much I was crying at our panel." Superman said as he wiped away another tear from his eye.

"I know what you mean, when I saw my actor on stage I wanted to just run on stage, but I didn't because I'm Batman." He explained to the other three heroes.

"When I saw the outfit that my actress was going to wear in the movie I was speechless, they have truly done an outstanding job on it, and they have my blessings for it." Wonder Woman told them with a proud smile on her face.

"If you ask me, I think that it gives off a Xena: Warrior Princess vibe you know." Batman commented to the Amazon.

"Speaking of which did you guys see that clip? Man I'm tempted to fly around really fast just to speed up time and go see this movie." Superman stated with a huge smile on his face.

"I saw that, you looked like you were ready to fry Bat's head off with your heat vision in that clip." Green Arrow commnted to the Man of steel.

"I'm pretty I'll have something in my utility belt, so I won't be worried when he tries to snap my neck." Batman told him with a smirk on his face.

"So Oliver I must say that your trailer for season three was very impressive." Wonder Woman told the Green Archer as she tried to change the subject from what she knew was going to a very long and very annoying conversation between both Superman and Batman.

"Thanks, I can't wait for the new season of _'Arrow' _ to air, especially with some of the new faces that's going to be showing up." Green Arrow said with a satisfied grin on his face.

"I know what you mean, I can't wait to see the episode with me in it." Superman with a proud smirk on his face.

"Just because he played you in _'Superman Returns' _doesn't mean that it is _you_, besides he's going to playing Ray Plamer aka the Atom." Green Arrow explained to the Man of steel.

"Yeah, but come on how man people well not be saying 'hey look Superman is Arrow' trust me the internet is going to be flooded those comments." Superman explained to the three of them.

"Speaking of other characters, it seems to me like a certain demon head is going to be the big bad of season three, care to explain?" Batman asked as he looked directly at Green Arrow.

"What you mean Ra's Al Ghul? Hey was just as surprised as everybody else when he was confirmed to be in the show, then again he has been hinted at several times though." Green Arrow explained to the Dark Knight.

"Keep in mind that you're not the only one who had to come to blows with Ra's." Wonder Woman stated to Batman.

"I'm just saying that it's kind of weird to have him show up in something that doesn't have me in it, I don't think the fans will take it very well." Batman stated.

"I'm sure they'll get over it, hey if it makes you feel better then maybe they might reference you, after all there are those rumors of Nightwing showing up in the show." Green Arrow said trying to make Batman feel a little better.

"What ever." Batman said with a little pout.

"Looks like someone is a little upset." Wonder Woman teased

"I'm not upset, I'm Batman." He told them while not looking at them as they chuckled at him a bit.

_(Villain's Pub)_

"Well it looks like I will be making my debut on Television against Green Arrow." Ra's Al Ghul stated to the other members of The Light.

"Do you think you can do where Deathstroke failed at and end Green Arrow?" Queen Bee asked leader of the League of Shadows.

"Unlike him I think I can handle the Archer, after all I have done battle with the Detective numerous times in the past." Ra's informed her.

"Hey I'll have you know that had total control of that place, besides I did managed to beat you in that _'Son of Batman'_ movie." Deathstroke stated proudly from down the counter.

"Yes and then you taken down by a few pounces from the detective and then killed by my grandson, who was earlier tied up by Nightwing, really Slade do we really need to go there?" Ra's asked the assassin who simply grumbled and chugged the rest of his beer.

"That movie stunk anyway." Deathstroke said under his voice.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go guys chapter 8, Man seeing The Big Three, The Titans of DC, The Trinity on stage was so epic there was no words to describe it, and for those who don't know who I'm talking about it's Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman.

Then there's Ra's showing up on Arrow along with Atom and Firestorm, and the News about Young Justice, man I just had to get this chapter out. Speaking of Young Justice I suggest that you guys go and buy the DVDs because how do you think Family guy came back?

Also I don't know if the Teen Titans Go/Young Justice crossover is true or not but if it is I will watch it, and if you don't like Teen Titans Go then you should still watch it for Young Justice because right now guys this might be our last chance at getting the show back.

Read and review and I will see you guys later.


	9. Chapter 9

"**A/N: **Hey there everybody and welcome back to a brand new chapter of _'The Cafe' _now this chapter came to me when I was looking up stuff for chapter 21 of _'Robins' _and I came across some surprising news that really piqued my interest.

Well now I don't want to waste anymore of your time with this author's note so what do you guys say we get right to the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_(Cafe)_

"Hey Nightwing, Nightwing did you hear the news?" Garfield asked the former boy wonder with excitement in his voice.

"No, what news?" Nightwing asked the young changeling with a confused look on his face, which made Garfield's face go from being excited to on of great shock.

"What?! you mean you don't know? I thought that you of all people would be the first one to know about this, I mean this huge news!" Garfield stated as he got up in Nightwing's face.

"Calm down I've been busy lately that I haven't had time keep up with a few current events, so tell me what this great news is?" Nightwing asked wanting to know what all this fuss is about.

"Noted, well get this then, a few days ago I was on the Internet trying to look up information on new episodes of _'Teen Titans Go!' _and you will not believe what I saw." Garfield said barley able to contain his excitement.

"Try me." said with a little smirk on his face waiting to hear what this big news could be.

"Alright then, TNT IS IN THE PROCESS OF MAKING A PILOT EPISODE OF A LIVE ACTION TEEN TITANS TV SHOW! ONLY It'S GOING TO BE CALLED 'TITANS' INSTEAD AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE LEAD!" Garfield exclaimed out loud in front of the former boy wonder who had a surprised look on his face.

"Are you serious? The Titans are getting a TV show?" Nightwing asked the young changeling as he tried to process this brand new information that was just given to him.

"Very serious, like Alan Moore serious." Garfield stated in a tone that meant that he was not joking about this.

"Wow I don't believe this, I mean I never thought that we would get a live action TV show, maybe an animated movie or something but not this. You said I'm going to be the lead though right?" He asked really wanting to know more about this show.

"Yeah, it says that leave from under Batman's shadow and become your own hero and along the way you start to form your own team as well." Garfield explained to him.

"You said that the show is going to be called 'Titans' and not 'Teen Titans' looks like this is going to be leaning on the adult side of things, then again this is TNT so I'm not that surprised though." Nightwing explained.

"I wonder why it's going to be on TNT though, with the Titans being a group of teenagers I thought that CW would be trying to get their hands on them."

"They already have 'Arrow' and 'The Flash' plus FOX has 'Gotham' so I guess they want to try to counter them by being unique and go with another famous group of heroes that isn't the Justice League." Nightwing explained to the green skin boy.

"True, oh yeah it looks like that both Raven and Starfire will join you in the show, and there's a pretty good chance that I might show up as well but what about Cyborg?" Garfield asked wanting to know if his friend will join in the show.

"I don't know, I mean since it's been confirmed that he's going to be in 'Dawn of Justice' there's chance they might do another embargo and keep him out, the same can be said for Roy since he's in 'Arrow' and maybe Wally too if he ever appears in 'The Flash'." Nightwing explained hoping that won't happen again.

"What do you mean by that?" Garfield asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well back in the early to mid 2000's there was a little thing called 'The Bat-Embargo' which meant that none of the Batman related characters could appear in any other DC related movies, TV shows, or cartoons because they were being used in other TV shows, cartoons, and movies that were currently using them in their property. Which was why Batman was the only one to show up in 'Justice League Unlimited' and 'The Batman' but couldn't show up in 'Smallville' since that was when the Nolan Trilogy was getting started. It also meant that I had to wait until 'Teen Titans' was cancelled for me to show up in season four of 'The Batman'." Nightwing explained.

"Wait why did they even come up with that embargo in the first place?"

"Because they thought that it would confuse the viewers." Nightwing answered with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"Wow they really don't give the fans any credit do they?" Garfield replied back with a raised eyebrow.

"Sometimes I wonder about the people in charge, but anyway if they're willing to share and acknowledge that the fans are smart enough to know the difference, then there's a pretty good chance we might see them on the show. Who knows maybe somebody on the team might show up too." Nightwing added as he leaned back in his seat.

"You think you could look up any more information about the show?" Garfield asked the former boy wonder.

"Sure thing." Nightwing answered as he brought up his holographic computer and began searching for some news on the 'Titans' TV Show and was pleasantly surprised by what he just found out.

"What did you find out? Is it something good? Please tell me it's something good!" Garfield asked bouncing up and down in his seat.

"It looks like that the people in charge of the CW seem to open to a possible crossover with TNT involving 'Arrow', 'The Flash', and 'Titans' plus both networks are own by Warner Bros so this could workout for everyone. If these guys all play their cards right then we could be looking at a shared universe here." Nightwing explained with a big grin on his face.

"Then that means that Arsenal, Wally, and maybe even Deathstroke could join the show, and you might still be able show up in 'Arrow' too." Garfield said feeling even more excited about the news.

"Well here's to hoping that 'Titans' will be an enjoyable and hopefully long running series, and not get screwed over by the network." Nightwing stated with a hopeful tone of voice as he held his hand up for a high five.

"Here, here!" Garfield added as he gave the former boy wonder a high five.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go guys and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sure you guys already figured out that this is the Beast Boy from 'Young Justice' which is why I kept calling him Garfield, and I hope you are as excited about the 'Titans' pilot like me because this is too good to pass up so props to you TNT.

Also I heard that Greg Wiseman is even interested in writing an episode for the show, so let's hope that he might get that chance. Now I know this isn't 'Young Justice' but it's close enough and remember some of the members of the Team are/were members of The Teen Titans in the comics so we might get lucky and see them in the show. Plus that whole crossover thing is not set in stone, the people at the CW said they're interested in doing it but don't get your hopes up because they can change their minds.

Also next chapter I'm going to talk about the first episode of 'Gotham' so be on the lookout for that one.

On a final note today is my birthday, so consider this a gift from me to all of you for your support of this story.

Read and review and I will see you guys later.

"Here are your drinks ladies." The bartender said as he handed Rizzoli and Isles their drinks.

"We didn't order any drinks." Isles stated to the bartender as she tried to return the drinks.

"Oh these are compliments from the young man over there." He said as he pointed over to a smirking Nightwing who gave them a wink.

"Looks like the new kid has some potential." Franklin stated to his partner Bash who nodded his head in agreement as the two lawyers watched the scene in front of them.

"Noted" Garfield said from his seat beside Bash.

TNT: We know drama.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hey there everybody and welcome back to a brand new chapter of _'The cafe' _now like I promised last chapter this one will be about the first two episodes of '_Gotham' _so sit back and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own anything what so ever in this story, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_(Cafe)_

"I saw the first two episodes of _'Gotham' _and I got to say that the show is off to a pretty good start." Superman said to Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I kind of had a few doubts at first but I'm pretty much sold on it, for now at least." Batman commented to the man of steel.

"You mean until they start to limit your screen time?" Nightwing asked jokingly as both he and Batgirl laughed while Batman glared at them.

"Watch it Dick." Batman stated to the former boy wonder who still had that smile on his face.

"Will do boss, so Babs what did you think of the first two episodes of the series?" Nightwing asked his female companion.

"Well I thought that the first two episodes were great and the actor playing my dad is doing a good job so far playing him, you know after the first episode I asked dad for his autograph since he's such a big TV star now." Batgirl said with a few giggles.

"What did Jim think of Ben playing him?" Nightwing asked her out of curiosity.

"Dad thought he was doing a good job at capturing the younger and inexperience self from his early days on the force, and liked how they had him handle that whole Penguin thing towards the end of the first episode." Batgirl commented to the other three heroes at the booth.

"I'm proud of the fact that Jim didn't shoot him and it shows just how honest a cop he is in such a corrupt place, besides I knew he wouldn't kill Penguin anyway." Batman said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Didn't he play you back in the year one movie a few years ago?" Nightwing pointed out to his mentor.

"Yeah he did, it was one of my best animated films." Batman said with a smile on his face.

"You say that about all of your animated movies." Nighwing clarified to him.

"I wonder how that whole deal thing is going to play out with Selina and Jim. I mean she did witness your parents die, plus it is hopefully leading up to when you guys finally meet each other." Superman wondered to the others.

"I'm sure it'll be handled pretty good I mean I'm not that worried to be honest." Batman replied back.

"You know the instructions that your dad left for Alfred the case of their deaths, about the whole no psychiatrists rule kind of seems like a bad idea if you think about it." Nightwiwng pointed out to the dark knight.

"Yeah that is a good point; I mean you were burning yourself to see if you can handle pain." Batgirl added to the conversation.

"Plus you were standing on the roof of your mansion trying to conquer fear and those drawings you were doing earlier was kind of creepy." Superman pointed out.

"If you really think about it if you had just went to a psychiatrist when you were younger, then maybe you wouldn't have so many issues and would probably be a normal person." Nightwing stated.

"You all make a good point, but if I did do that then you wouldn't be Batgirl and you wouldn't be Nightwing, plus there wouldn't be a world's finest or a Dawn of justice movie." Batman pointed out to the other three heroes who all sought there in silence.

"Well… he is right." Nightwing said knowing what was about to be said next.

"Of course I am, because I'm Batman!" He stated out loud to the other three's annoyance.

"Too bad Jim isn't here I would've loved to hear what he had to say about all of this." Superman said which was soon answered by a smirking Batgirl.

"Oh trust me I'm sure they are having one heck of a conversation." She said with a little laugh.

_(Cops Tavern)_

"Here's to another great episode of 'Gotham' drink up!" Bullock said out loud with the rest of Gotham's police department.

"That show just keeps on surprising me; even I'm excited for the next episode." Jim said as he took a swallow of his drink.

"See that? We're doing a better job at cleaning up the streets than the Bat, about time someone came to their senses." Bullock said with his arm around the Jim's shoulder.

"Let's not take it that far, you need to remember that this is the early days and we all know what's going to happen in the future." Jim stated as he took Bullock's arm off of him.

"Hey let's just live in the moment and hope that the guys in charge are smart enough to give us a few more seasons." Bullock told him.

"Yeah let' hope then." Jim agreed.

"Hey do you guys mind if I hang out here for a while? They won't let me in the Villains Pub." Riddler asked as every single cop turned their attention towards him.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and I don't have much to say here but just let you guys know that I'm going to start a Halloween story that will be a sequel to my Slender one-shot, so be on the lookout for that.

For the record I am going to bring Conner back next chapter because he will defiantly need to be involved along with Superman too for the good news, you'll find out what that news is in the next chapter, thought I'd let you guys all know that and I think you might like the news too.

Alright read and review and I will see you guys later.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey there everyone and welcome back to a brand new chapter of _'The Cafe' _now I know that it's been a while since I've uploaded a new chapter of this story, you see I spent most of this month working on my 'Young Justice' Halloween story _'The Arrival' _which is now complete by the way.

Well that aside I hope you guys this new chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story is purely and strictly fanmade.

* * *

_(Cafe 3:40 p.m.)_

"Wow I can't believe that I'm getting my own TV show, this is so awesome!" Supergirl said in excitement as she floated in the air right beside her cousin Superman.

"Yeah we've heard about that being one of the shows that DC Comics are planning on airing." Superboy told her feeling happy for her.

"Just so you know we're all looking forward to when the pilot episode first air on TV, we'll make sure to even record it." Nightwing told her with a little smirk on his face.

"Thanks you guys that means so much to me, I wonder who's going to play me? I wonder who's going to play you Clark? Will this be connected to the movies or the other TV shows? Oh man there are so many questions that need answering right now I don't even know where to begin." Supergirl stated barley able to contain all of her excitement about all of the recent news.

"Take it easy there Kara we don't know the full details or even the status of the show yet; so don't get your hopes up too high alright." Superman said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her back down into the booth right next to him.

"You're right Clark I should take things slow but I can't help but feel excited right now, the last time I appeared in live action was in 'Smallvile' and of course way back in the 80's when they made that _'Supergirl'_ movie and we all know how_ that_ turned out." Supergirl said annoyed look on her face as she slouched down in her seat.

"Let's not forget that you got to be in the 'DCAU' which helped introduce you to wider and modern audience, plus you were in some good episodes of 'Superman: The Animated Series', 'The New Batman Adventures', 'Justice League Unlimited', and the 'Super Best Friends Forever' show with Batgirl and Wondergirl so trust me you have nothing to worry about." Superboy told with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Yeah and not only that you also played a key part in two animated movies 'Superman/Batman: Apocalypse' where you were voiced by Summer Glau and let's not forget 'Superman: Unbound where you were voiced by Molly C. Quinn. That's a lot more than what Conner and I got when it came to appearing in other media outside of comics." Nightwing told her with a smirk.

"Dick you got to be in a lot of stuff too." Supergirl pointed out to the former boy wonder.

"Yeah as _Robin _not as Nightwing, big difference." He stated back to her.

"Well anyway after all of these years of appearing in animation and as a supporting character to you Clark; I finally get to star in my own series but I wish I knew more about it though." Supergirl said with her head in her hands with a little pout on her face.

"You just leave that to me." Nightwing said as pulled up his holographic computer and looked up some new information for Supergirl's new TV show.

"So what did you find out?" Superman asked him with the same curious look as both Kara and Conner.

"Well it looks like Kara will be adopted by the Danvers family and will be going by Kara Danvers and will have a foster sister named Alexandra Alex Danvers and it looks like you won't be making an appearance in the show Clark, plus it doesn't look like it'll be connected to movie universe or the 'Arrow' and 'The Flash' series either." Nightwing said as he just gotten done reading this new information to the three Kyptonians.

"Wow, so it looks like they might be going with that version of my character then, Clark I'm sorry that you probably won't be able to appear in the show." She said in a somewhat disappointed tone as she placed her hand his shoulder.

"Hey don't worry about me Kara I'm fine with it, I mean after all I'm sure people won't mind me being absent from this show. Remember this is your moment to shine not mines and I want you to know that you have my support every step of the way." Superman said as he patted her head a little.

"Thanks Clark that means a lot." Supergirl said as she gave her cousin a big hug.

"The same thing goes double for us too." Conner assured her as Nightwing nodded his head in agreement with them.

"I wonder what story arcs from the comics they're going to try to use in the show though?" Nightwing asked out of curiosity.

"That is a good question, though there is one particular story arc that I'm not to found of." Superman said as he glanced over at Kara with a somewhat stern look on his face.

"You mean the one where Kara ends up in the future with the Legion of Superheroes and starts a relationship with Brainic five? Or the one where Nightwing ends up giving Kara her first kiss?" Conner asked which then made the entire booth go completely silent.

"Nightwing gives Kara her first what?!" Superman asked like he was an angry father while turning his gaze at both Dick and Kara who both looked like a couple of deers caught in some headlights.

"Well about that you see... Wait a second I'm getting a call from Batman, sorry guys duty calls you know." Nightwing said pretending to get a call from Batman and then fired his grappling gun and swung out of the cafe.

"I think I hear Ma calling me, gotta go!" Kara said before quickly flying through roof of the cafe leaving only Superman and Superboy in the booth.

"So tell me Conner, does Kara have anymore relationships that I should be aware of?" He asked the boy of steel who was now wishing that he had kept his mouth shut.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go guys I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, now this was for the 'Supergirl' TV series that's in the making right now and I wanted to include both Clark and Conner since they are Kara's cousins and all.

As for the whole her and Nightwing kissing thing, well you see I learned in an issue of 'The Outsiders' or I think it might've been an issue of 'Teen titans' where Nightwing had given Kara her first kiss but the thing is she stole the kiss from him.

That's right folks Supergirl was the one who kissed Nightwing, lucky for Dick Clark wasn't there to see that. Remember guys if you ever want to hit on Supergirl just remember who her cousin is and truly think about the consideration of carrying some Kryptonite on you too.

Well guys read and review and I will see you guys at the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hey there guys and welcome back to chapter 12 of _'The Cafe' _now in this one they're going to be discussing both _'Arrow' _and _'The Flash' _which by the way have been long overdue now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_(Cafe 7:39 pm)_

"Oh man these last few episodes of _'The Flash' _have been so crash! Ever since they aired the pilot episode I knew it was going to be crash." Bart said with Joy from inside of the booth barely able to contain his excitement.

"I have to agree with you on that one, uncle Barry has been so awesome so far especially with how he was able to take out weather Wizard and Mist." Wally agreed while sitting next to his cousin.

"He wasn't able to catch Captain Cold though." Arsenal pointed out to the two speedsters from his spot beside Red Arrow.

"Cold just got lucky is all, I bet the next time Grandpa Barry goes up against he's going to put Cold on ice." Bart said with confidence in his voice while everyone else just groaned at his little ice pun.

"Don't forget that he's going to be teaming up with Heat Wave the next time Flash confronts him, and that's not going to be a pretty sight." Red Arrow stated to Bart.

"So he's going to be dealing with an ice user and a fire user, so this is going to be a battle between fire and ice, gee I wonder how the writers are going to fight the temptations of throwing a few _'Game of Thrones' _jokes in there?" Nightwing said jokingly to the others.

"Speaking of which, did you guys know that the actors that's playing Captain Cold and Heat Wave were the stars of the hit FOX drama _'Prison Break'_?" Robin asked the others as both Wally and Bart had surprised looks on their faces when they heard the news.

"Are you serious? That is so CRASH! I should have known that Cold's actor looked familiar but I had no idea that it was _him!_" Bart said bouncing up and down in his spot.

"Wow I can't believe that uncle Barry will be going toe to toe with both Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows, I am so going to record that episode when it airs." Wally said with big grin on his face.

"For the record Cold's actor did voice Deathstroke for one episode of _'Young Justice' _before being replaced by a different actor." Red Arrow pointed out to the others.

"By the way I have to admit that it was clever how they were able to combine the first episode of _'The Flash' _with the season three premier of _'Arrow'_." Tim told them.

"Well so far the season is looking somewhat decent, but if you ask me it could use a ton of improvement." Arsenal said with his arms crossed.

"Oh please you're just going to compline about the 'lack of screen time' you're getting, ever since the season started that's all he's been complaining about is his screen time. Will you just give it a rest already?" Red Arrow said annoyed with Arsenal's complaining.

"I barley get to say more than one or two lines in each episode and most of the time I'm either in the background being Oliver's little sidekick, I think I'm long overdue for some solo action. Besides if people are going to use my image in other forms of media then I expect them to as accurate and faithful as possible." Arsenal stated in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"When it comes to their portrayal of you and the you beside me, I think I'll pick their's because he seems less annoying." Red Arrow commented as he ignored the glares that Arsenal was shooting his way.

"Dude you are Oliver's sidekick." Bart pointed out which only annoyed the young archer even more.

"By the way about the ending to the last episode..." Nightwing said which made the booth go completely silent for a while.

"That could mean anything, I mean come on there's no way I would do anything like that. Plus it's probably just a way to get people excited for next week's episode, for all we know somebody could be putting fake memories in my head to make it seem like I killed her." Arsenal said to the others who nodded their heads thinking that he was probably right.

"I wonder what Oliver and Barry think about all of this?" Robin asked as the others agreed with him.

_(With the Adults)_

"Oliver let me just say congratulations on your third season, Ray I must say that I am impressed by your actor's portrayal of you, and Barry congratulations on the new show and the recent announcement of your very own movie being in the works." Superman complimented to the three heroes he was sharing the booth with.

"You're just saying that because he played you in one of your movies." Batman clarified to the man of steel.

"What? I am not." Superman stated as he averted his eyes from Batman's gaze.

"You so are." Batman countered back with a little smirk on his face.

"Well anyway I'm glad that season three is off to a good start and I'm looking forward to seeing you become the Atom Ray." Green Arrow to the scientist besides him.

"Thanks Oliver, and I hope you're not too mad about me buying your company from under you." Atom said to the emerald archer.

"Water under the bridge, besides at least I know that it's in good hands unlike what happened back in season two though; anyway Barry how are you enjoying your new show so far?" Green Arrow asked the scarlet speedster.

"I think it's doing a pretty good job so far and I'm very impressed with Grant's performance, though the whole Iris being in a relationship with Eddie Thawne really bugs me." Flash said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"I heard he made a tumbler page, a blog, twitter page, and even a facebook page all dedicated to his relationship with Iris." Superman told him which only made Barry even more annoyed.

"Zoom is only doing this just to mess with me, he doesn't really care about Iris at all, I just hope that their 'relationship' ends soon." Flash said with a bit of disgust in his voice.

"Speaking of relationships, you sure got a lot of hate from the Olicity fans when Felicity guest starred in the last episode." Batman pointed out much to the Flash's dismay.

"It was just one kiss! Besides they both admitted to being interested in other people and parted as friends." Flash stated to the others.

"I know what you mean, I get hate messages from them every five minuets about how I'm 'trying to steal Oliver's one true love' away from him." Atom said understanding what Barry was going through.

"Yeah I'm even getting hate mail from them too, I'm not even in the show, just because Brandon played me in _'Superman Returns' _doesn't mean I should fall victim to this." Superman stated to the others.

"Don't worry guys I'll talk to them and get them to stop sending you all of these hate messages, and speaking of fans, Barry how have yours reacted to the fact that Erza Miller will be playing you in your movie?" Green Arrow asked out of curiosity.

"Well to be honest their responses have been kind of mixed lately, there are those who don't mind, then there are the ones whose saying that he's too young to play me and should be playing Wally instead, and lets not forget the ones who says that Grant should be playing me in the movie; so it's pretty much what I expected." Barry answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hey didn't guy who plays your dad also play you in a previous _'Flash' _series? When you look at like that it means that you're your own father Allen." Batman said with a little chuckle as Flash let out a small groan.

"Say Bats how are you looking forward to your first day school?" Green Arrow asked with a little smirk on his face.

"I don't think it's much of a big deal Queen." Batman stated knowing where this was heading.

"Are you kidding us? Everybody in the league is curious as to what you were like back in school." Superman said to the dark knight.

"Yeah and after that preview for the next episode of _'Gotham' _where you asked Alfred to teach you how to fight has really got us interested in the next episode." Atom pointed out to him.

"For the record there's no shame in losing Bruce, I mean after all you were just a kid at the time." Barry said with little smirk on his face as he tried to 'comfort' the dark knight.

"So while you're busy taking down school bullies I'll be busy trying to take down Ra's Al Ghul." Green Arrow said with a smile on his face much to Batman's annoyance.

"Until you mess up and I'll to step in and clean it all up for you." Batman said smugly to the archer.

"I doubt that you're going to show up in the series Bats." Green Arrow said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean don't you and Clark have that movie to work on?" Atom asked him.

"Then there's _'Gotham' _to worry about, so I'm curious what makes you think you're going to appear in _'Arrow' _or even _'The _Flash'?" Barry asked as a smirk started to appear on Batman's face.

"BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" He yelled out which made the other four heroes groan out in annoyance.

"You guys walked right into that." Superman pointed out.

"Yes they did."

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope that you guys enjoyed this little chapter and I hoped that you enjoyed the fact that I had Flash and Atom in the story as well.

By the way next chapter I'm thinking of going Marvel you know since the HISHE videos handles both DC and Marvel I thought that I would do the same here, and after all the news I heard about their movies how could I resist? If you've seen the _'Age of Ultron' _trailer then you know what I mean.

Well anyway what do you guys think should I bring in some Marvel characters as well? Because I wouldn't mind doing that to be honest.

Read and review and I will see you guys later.

* * *

"Good job everybody, I think they're starting to get the message." Oliver said in front of his computer screen.

"Oliver are you boosting up the Olicity shippers again?" Black Canary asked as she approached Green Arrow who quickly closed the lid to his laptop computer and tried to look innocent.

"Who me? Of course not." He answered with a little smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hey there everyone and welcome back to a brand new chapter of _'The Cafe' _now this chapter will contain two special characters and I'm going to be honest with you guys that this might be a little shorter than the others though.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, all of the characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_(Cafe 5:47 pm)_

"Have you guys noticed all of these 'versus' titles going around lately?" Robin asked both Nightwing and Superboy.

"Yeah I've noticed that, first there was the announcement of _'Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice' _movie coming out in March of 2016 that'll have Superman and Batman fight each other." Nightwing stated to both of them.

"Then there's recent 'Flash vs. Arrow' two night event that the CW did, too bad they didn't give us a clear winner at the end." Superboy said to the other two occupants of the booth.

"And lets not forget Marvel's _'Captain America: Civil War' _that's where he and Iron Man fought in the comics; the point is that they must seem to enjoy super heroes that has a ton of money and fancy gadgets facing off against super heroes with superpowers." Tim stated to the two older boys.

"You do make a good point there I mean it's almost like fanservice if yo think about it, though I wonder how Bruce and the others feel about this" Nightwing asked as both Robin and Superboy shrugged their shoulders.

At another part of the cafe Superman and Batman were sharing a booth with Green Arrow, Flash, Captain America, and Iron Man.

"So that two night event your shows did recently was pretty good, though I gotta admit that my expectations for it wasn't all that high, nothing against you two but you know how it is with a TV show budget so that meant none of the high action packed stuff you would find in the movies which was too bad because I really wanted to see you guys duke it more. Like I said earlier though the special was good, you know for the small screen." Tony said to both Green Arrow and Flash.

"What he's trying to say in his own Tony Stark way is that you guys should be proud on how the crossover episodes turned out for both of your shows." Steve Rogers said to the two heroes.

"Thanks, I thought that turned out pretty well if I do say so myself, I got an upgraded look for my outfit out of it." Green Arrow said with a smirk on his face.

"Easy for you to say, your part ended on a better note, mine ended with Iris never wanting to see me again and making Thawne look good." Flash said as he shook his head a bit.

"Speaking of Thawne, did you know that he posted some clips of his character and Iris on the Internet after the episode aired?" Superman asked the scarlet speedster.

"Oh yeah I've seen those on his Instagram page, Twitter page, Tumbler page, and Facebook page, the captions on some of them are pretty clever but I didn't think they were _that _funny. If I was you I wouldn't be too worried though, what with you and him finally going at it next week." Tony said trying to cheer Barry up a bit.

"Anyway great job on the episodes guys and I think the fans seemed pretty pleased with the way it turned out." Superman said as he congratulated both Oliver and Barry.

"Yeah, now that they've had that little appetizer I'm sure they're going to enjoy the main dish _'Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice' _where I beat up Superman." Batman stated to everybody at the booth.

"Hey don't forget that my movie is coming out that same year too _'Captain America: Civil War' _and judging from the story it's based on Stark and I will probably fight too." Captain America stated to the others.

"Don't worry Cap I won't beat you too hard and I promise that I won't brag about too much afterwards and hey I'll ask Black Panther if he'll have anything that'll be able to fix up your wounds. FYI guys he's going to be in the movie too, oh and speaking of movies I found out that the Suicide Squad's movie will be coming out August of that same year." Iron Man pointed out to them.

"Yeah, it's supposed to have Deadshot, Rick Flagg, Captain Boomerang, Enchantress, Harley Quinn, and even Joker as the stars of the movie. Plus Deadshot will played by Will Smith, Rick will be played by Tom Hardy who played Bane in my last movie, and Joker will be played by Jared Leto, I wonder who's going to playing Waller?" Batman explained to everybody else.

"Rewind that back a bit, what do you mean by _you _beating _me_?" Superman asked the Dark Knight.

"You know I'm going to win anyway, because I'm Batman." He stated to the man of steel with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah you keep saying that, but we all know I'm going to own you afterwards." Superman shot back at him.

"For the record Tony _I _beat _you _in the comics if I recall correctly." Captain America pointed out to the armored avenger.

"Oh yeah like they're going to be completely faithful to the comic book, Cap I have a suit of armor designed to take down the Hulk so I think I handle you and your shield." Tony casually told him.

"I don't know Tony; you might want to be careful when… Captain throws his mighty shield." Superman said in a singsong voice.

"Really guys, you want to bring up my old theme song again?" Captain America asked in a tired voice.

"You make a good point there… All those who choose to oppose his shield must yield." Batman added.

"Unless you're plane"

"Or a bomb"

"Or some ice"

"Or a brainwashed buddy with a robotic arm"

"Again that doesn't even rhyme." Steve stated again.

"Or billionaire in an armored suit." Tony added in to the little sing along.

"Really, you too Tony?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"Then don't necessarily have to yield when Captain throws his mighty shield!" All three of them finished as Steve let out an annoyed sigh.

"Pretty catchy." Oliver stated as Barry nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter along with the inclusion of both Captain America and Iron Man.

Now this came from all of the versus stuff that's been going on lately in the movies and TV Shows, I hope that nobody gets upset over this because keep in mind this is all for fun.

Well read and review and I will see you guys next time.

"Well time to see which one of us is the best once in for all" Oliver told Barry with smirk on his face as they walked into the warehouse.

"Ready when you are!" Barry yelled out as he ran to the other end ready to begin as Oliver got his bow and arrows ready.

"Hey!" a voice called out as both Superman and Batman from Dawn of Justice suddenly appeared before the two of them ready to fight.

"We heard you two want to see who's the best." Superman said.

"Well so do we." Batman stated.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hello everybody and welcome back to a brand new chapter of _'The Cafe' _now this is going to be a special chapter just like chapter 19 of my other Young Justice story _'Robins' _if you read that then you'll know what I'm talking about. Leonard Nimoy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, they are all the property of their respective owners.

* * *

_(Cafe 5:38 pm)_

"So did you hear the news Dick?" Batgirl asked the former boy wonder across from her.

"Yeah I heard about it." Nightwing answered back with a sad and somber tone of voice.

"It's kind of hard to believe that he's gone now, I mean his fans must be taking it pretty hard right now." Batgirl stated with a sad look on her face as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"Yeah I've seen all of the posts, messages, and videos dedicated to him; I even watched some of the 'Simpsons' and 'Futurama' where he guest starred in them." Nightwing replied back.

"I know that the 'Kingdom Hearts' fans are feeling a little depressed about this whole thing." Batgirl said as she looked out the window.

"You should see how the 'Star Trek' fandom are dealing with this, some of them have been balling their eyes out for days now. To be honest though you can't really blame them for feeling this way." Nightwing pointed out to his friend.

"Speaking of which, did you go to the funeral?" Batgirl asked as Nightwing simply nodded his head in confirmation.

"I saw a lot of people there from his friends and family, to even a few of his former cast mates as well. It's funny though, never in my entire life would I, for one second, thought that I would ever be connected to such a great guy like him; even though we were both on opposing sides it was still an honor to have a connection to him. Well anyway I should be going now there's still one more thing left to do, say Babs want to come with me?" Nightwing asked with a little smile on his face.

"Of course I'll go with you, after all I have a connection to that series just like you do." She answered back with a little smile of her own.

"True, but it's kind of small compared to my connection to the franchise as a whole." Nightwing said teasingly with a playful grin on his face.

"Watch it Richard."

"I'm watching it Ms. Gordon." Nightwing replied back with that playful smile on his face.

"Anyway let's go I don't won't miss anything." Batgirl said as she finished her tea and stood up from the booth.

"You go on ahead and wait for me outside Babs, I'll catch up with you in a moment." Nightwing said as he gave her a warm smile.

"Sure thing, I'll be waiting for you outside." She said kindly as she placed a hand on his shoulder and walked out of the cafe.

Nightwing just sat there silently for a while as he began to go deep into thought about the recent events that transpired in the past week.

"Live long and prosper, Mr. Leonard Nimoy."

* * *

**A/N:** Here you go guys chapter 14, I just want to apologize for how short this one turned out, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it though.

As you may have already figured out this chapter is dedicated to Leonard Nimory who most of know as Mr. Spock from the original 'Star Trek' series and also as Keyblade Master Xehanort from the 'Kingdom Hearts' series. He recently passed away and so this chapter goes out to him, his family, friends, and fans.

For the record though I must admit that I never watched 'Star Trek' with the only exception being 'Star Trek into Darkness', but I am familiar with it though, from other shows that is, sorry for my limited knowledge of the series.

R.I.P Mr. Nimory.

In the Keyblade Graveyard Master Xehanort walked towards the center of all of the discarded Keyblades and then proceeded to summon his own as he looked up into the starlit night sky with a somber look on his face.

"For this one moment we can shall call it a truce." Xehanort stated as turned behind him to see a collective crowed of others coming to join him.

Behind him stood his Heartless Ansem Seeker of Darkness and his Nobody Xemnas along with the members of Organization XII. Next to them stood Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Xion, Nightwing, and Batgirl; with the exception of Nightwing, Batgirl, and Namine the other five kids all had their Keyblades out as well.

Keyblade Masters Yen Sid and Eraqus also stood among them along with Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey who had his Keyblade out and ready along with Yen Sid and Eraqus as well. Aqua, Terra and Ventus was there also with their Keyblads out as well; even Vanitas was present with his Keyblade but he kept his distance away from Ventus and his friends.

To Aqua's surprise she felt a hand placed on her shoulder and turned to see Green Arrow giving her a comforting smile with both Red Arrow and Arsenal standing behind him showing their support. She couldn't help but to return the gesture with a smile of her own and nodded her head at the emerald archer.

There was also Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, and the rest of Enterprise was present there; even the crews from the Next Generation and Voyageur series all stood present there as well. To add on to that even Khan was present for this event as well, but he made it clear that was not here to cause conflict.

Even Optimus Prime and the rest of Autobots were there standing side by side with Megatron and Decepticons for this brief moment of peace.

"Mr. Spock if you would." Kirk asked his commander who simply nodded his head and stood beside Xehanort then began to clear his throat to speak.

" '_A life is like a garden. Perfect moments can be had, but not preserved, except in memory__.__' __That was from his final tweet._" Spock stated to everybody present and then went to stand by Kirk's side as he placed a hand on Spock's shoulder.

Soon all of the Keyblade bearers proceeded to aim each of their Keyblades up into the sky as a bright light began to shoot out of them and into the star lit sky and formed an image of the late Leonard Nimoy.

* * *

**A/N**: Alright this is a second author's note to explain the previous scene, it was pretty much a gathering of all of the characters from several franchises that's Mr. Nimoy were apart of either directly or indirectly.

Like Aqua for example, did some of you know that her voice Actress Willa Holland plays Oliver's younger sister Thea Queen on 'Arrow'? That's why I had Oliver and both Roys there with Aqua.

Plus you guys already know how Nightwing and Batgirl are connected to the Kingdom Hearts characters.

Well anyway I just wanted to clear that up is all and I hoped that you enjoyed the touching moment between all of them as well too. As for Spock's line that came from Mr. Nimoy's final tweet and I thought that it would be a nice touch to have his most iconic character to be the one to give it.

Anyway thanks for reading and remember to think of all the fond memories that Mr. Nimoy has given us over the years.

Thank You sir, you will truly be missed.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hey there everybody and welcome to chapter 15 of _'The Cafe' _You know this story is now one year old, it turned a year old last Saturday which was the 14th and I'd like to thank everybody for taking time out to read this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story.

* * *

_(The Cafe 4:16 PM)_

"Man can you guys really believe that it's been a whole year since we first came to this place? How time sure do fly by. " Nightwing said to both Superboy and Robin with a smile on his face.

"Yeah seems like only yesterday that we found out about when we tried to follow Superman and Batman here." Superboy added with a little smile of his own.

"I heard how you spent years trying to figure out where they always went to and Batman was always a step ahead of you at each turn, and that you only found out about it by shear luck." Robin added to the conversation.

"True, but you have to admit though we've had some pretty good conversations in here though." Nightwing said with a chuckle.

"Yeah like the time we were talking about the new Arkham game that's coming out." Conner said as the three of them thought back to that day.

_(Flashback)_

"You guys excited about the new Batman game coming out?" Conner asked both Dick and Tim setting across from him.

"You mean _'Batman: Arkham Knight'_? You bet we are." Dick answered him with a smile on his face.

"Since this is going to be the final game in the 'Arkham series' I'm looking forward to seeing how they're going to end this." Tim told them with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"I just hope they give me bigger part this time around unlike the last few games I've been in lately." Dick said annoyed by the treatment he's been recently receiving in the video game world for the past few years.

"Dick you were in _'Arkham: City_'_, Arkham: Origins', and 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' _That's a lot more than what most of us would get." Conner pointed out to the former boy wonder.

"True but I really want to part of the main story this time around, in _'Arkham:City' _I had to defend the manor in that side-mission and I don't even get to talk in that one, in _'Arkham: Origins' _I was Robin and only available during the whole multiplayer part of the game, I wasn't even in the first game, and don't get me started on _'Injustice: Gods Among Us' _. Which is why when this one comes out I want to actually be part of the story." Dick said as he finished his little rant on the video games he's been.

_(Flashback ends)_

"For the record I'm still waiting to see if I'm going to be part of the main story." Nightwing stated to the other two.

"Does Jason know that he's going to be in the game as a downloadable character?" Superboy asked them and soon they both had worried looks on their faces.

"Hold that thought." Robin said as he made a quick call to Alfred.

_(Building opposite the DC Headquarters)_

"Give that little bastard another movie before me huh?" Red Hood said as he aimed his bazooka right at the meeting room, he was about to get ready and fire it before he heard his phone ring and answered it.

"Master Jason you'll be happy to know that you are a downloadable character in the finale Arkham game." Alfred told him from the end before hanging up.

"You got lucky." He said looking at the meeting room before he left.

_(Cafe)_

"Man that was a close one." Robin said as he and Nightwing let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, say do you guys remember the conversations we've had about the TV show _'Arrow'_?" Nightwing asked them.

_(Flashback)_

"Man that last episode was pretty intense, I'm overwhelmed by everything that happened." Nightwing said commenting on the recent events of a TV show.

"I know what you mean, when she told them she knows who her real farther is that really put a strain on their relationship." Robin said setting besides his older brother in their booth.

"Yeah, too bad we're going to have to wait until the next episode comes out in two weeks." Superboy stated in annoyed tone of voice from his side of the booth.

"Well if you ask me I blame Oliver for that one." Arsenal stated setting besides Robin with his arms crossed.

"Look Oliver was trying to do the best he could in a stressful situation, so the least you could do is cut him some slack." Red Arrow told him from his side of the booth with his finger pointed in Arsenal's face.

The show they're talking about is _"Arrow" _a TV show based on Green Arrow,and they are discussing the recent episode that aired that had Slade Wilson aka Deathstoke, kidnap Oliver's younger sister Thea and hijacked a bus full of criminals. They were being joined by both Red Arrow and Arsenal who were both known for getting a little passionate over the Roy Harper character from that show.

"Says the guy who didn't take Wilson down when he was just setting in that chair." Arsenal countered back towards his clone.

"Alright first off, this is Deatstroke we're talking about here and who knows what kind of trick he could've had up his sleeve. Second, what makes you so sure that was me? For all we know that could've been _you _who could've did something." Red Arrow shot back at the other archer.

"Are you kidding me? If that was me then he would've had an arrow in his other eye socket." Arsenal stated to him in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Why do you guys always have to get into an argument whenever they show Roy on screen?" Superboy asked tired of hearing them bicker over the same thing over and over again.

When it came to the Roy Harper character they would often argue on which one of them it is, like if he did anything that was considered awesome or badass then one of them would try and take credit for it. If Roy did anything that was stupid or idiotic then they would shift the blame on the other.

_(Flashback ends)_

"You mean more like the ones where bring up those rumors of you appearing on the show." Superboy pointed out to former boy wonder.

"Hey you never know, because keep in mind that some rumors do turn out to be true." Nightwing countered back at him.

"Speaking of shows remember how excited we all were when we found out that _'The Flash', 'Gotham', _and _'Supergirl' _were all going to be TV shows?" Robin asked the two of them.

_(Flash Back)_

"Oh man this is so crash! Coming this fall on the CW is _'The Flash' _oh man I can barley stand the long wait! Why can't October just hurry up and get here already?" Impulse said full of energy while setting between both Red Arrow and Artemis.

"You seem really excited for _'The Flash' _air this fall." Tim commented from across the booth.

"You should've seen Wally when he first heard about the news, he was going through a list of actors who he thinks should play him incase he makes his grand appearance." Artemis said with a smirk as she looked in Wally's direction.

"If I can recall it was a list of some of the _'Most Sexiest Men' _in the world and some of them looked way to old to play you." Nightwing stated to his best friend.

"Dude, I'm just taking precautions on who I think should have honor no the privilege to portray me on the small screen. I don't want just anyone to play me, no I want someone who truly understands the things that makes me tick and my deep complexities." Wally told them in a dramatic fashion.

_(Second Flashback)_

"I saw the first two episodes of _'Gotham' _and I got to say that the show is off to a pretty good start." Superman said to Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I kind of had a few doubts at first but I'm pretty much sold on it, for now at least." Batman commented to the man of steel.

"You mean until they start to limit your screen time?" Nightwing asked jokingly as both he and Batgirl laughed while Batman glared at them.

"Watch it Dick." Batman stated to the former boy wonder who still had that smile on his face.

"Will do boss, so Babs what did you think of the first two episodes of the series?" Nightwing asked his female companion.

"Well I thought that the first two episodes were great and the actor playing my dad is doing a good job so far playing him, you know after the first episode I asked dad for his autograph since he's such a big TV star now." Batgirl said with a few giggles.

_(Third Flashback)_

"Wow I can't believe that I'm getting my own TV show, this is so awesome!" Supergirl said in excitement as she floated in the air right beside her cousin Superman.

"Yeah we've heard about that being one of the shows that DC Comics are planning on airing." Superboy told her feeling happy for her.

"Just so you know we're all looking forward to when the pilot episode first air on TV, we'll make sure to even record it." Nightwing told her with a little smirk on his face.

"Thanks you guys that means so much to me, I wonder who's going to play me? I wonder who's going to play you Clark? Will this be connected to the movies or the other TV shows? Oh man there are so many questions that need answering right now I don't even know where to begin." Supergirl stated barley able to contain all of her excitement about all of the recent news.

"Take it easy there Kara we don't know the full details or even the status of the show yet; so don't get your hopes up too high alright." Superman said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her back down into the booth right next to him.

"You're right Clark I should take things slow but I can't help but feel excited right now, the last time I appeared in live action was in 'Smallvile' and of course way back in the 80's when they made that _'Supergirl'_ movie and we all know how_ that_ turned out." Supergirl said annoyed look on her face as she slouched down in her seat.

"Let's not forget that you got to be in the 'DCAU' which helped introduce you to wider and modern audience, plus you were in some good episodes of 'Superman: The Animated Series', 'The New Batman Adventures', 'Justice League Unlimited', and the 'Super Best Friends Forever' show with Batgirl and Wondergirl so trust me you have nothing to worry about." Superboy told with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Yeah and not only that you also played a key part in two animated movies 'Superman/Batman: Apocalypse' where you were voiced by Summer Glau and let's not forget 'Superman: Unbound where you were voiced by Molly C. Quinn. That's a lot more than what Conner and I got when it came to appearing in other media outside of comics." Nightwing told her with a smirk.

_(Flashback ends)_

"For the record I saw a picture of the actress playing Supergirl and I have to tell ya she looked pretty h" Before Nightwing could finish his sentence he heard somebody clear their throat, so he turned around to see Superman man staring at him from another booth.

"You were saying?" The man of steel asked him in a serious tone of voice as heard everything with his super hearing.

"I was going to say that it was a nice picture of her and that it truly represented Kara as a beautiful and well respected young lady, and I mean that in the most respectful way." Nightwing said as he quickly changed his previous statement.

"Better." Superman said as he continued on his conversation with Batman.

"Speaking of shows, do you remember when Beast Boy told you tha the Titans were getting a show of their own?" Robin asked him.

_(Flashback)_

"Hey Nightwing, Nightwing did you hear the news?" Garfield asked the former boy wonder with excitement in his voice.

"No, what news?" Nightwing asked the young changeling with a confused look on his face, which made Garfield's face go from being excited to on of great shock.

"What?! you mean you don't know? I thought that you of all people would be the first one to know about this, I mean this huge news!" Garfield stated as he got up in Nightwing's face.

"Calm down I've been busy lately that I haven't had time keep up with a few current events, so tell me what this great news is?" Nightwing asked wanting to know what all this fuss is about.

"Noted, well get this then, a few days ago I was on the Internet trying to look up information on new episodes of _'Teen Titans Go!' _and you will not believe what I saw." Garfield said barley able to contain his excitement.

"Try me." said with a little smirk on his face waiting to hear what this big news could be.

"Alright then, TNT IS IN THE PROCESS OF MAKING A PILOT EPISODE OF A LIVE ACTION TEEN TITANS TV SHOW! ONLY It'S GOING TO BE CALLED 'TITANS' INSTEAD AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE LEAD!" Garfield exclaimed out loud in front of the former boy wonder who had a surprised look on his face.

"Are you serious? The Titans are getting a TV show?" Nightwing asked the young changeling as he tried to process this brand new information that was just given to him.

"Very serious, like Alan Moore serious." Garfield stated in a tone that meant that he was not joking about this.

"Wow I don't believe this, I mean I never thought that we would get a live action TV show, maybe an animated movie or something but not this. You said I'm going to be the lead though right?" He asked really wanting to know more about this show.

"Yeah, it says that leave from under Batman's shadow and become your own hero and along the way you start to form your own team as well." Garfield explained to him.

"You said that the show is going to be called 'Titans' and not 'Teen Titans' looks like this is going to be leaning on the adult side of things, then again this is TNT so I'm not that surprised though." Nightwing explained.

"I wonder why it's going to be on TNT though, with the Titans being a group of teenagers I thought that CW would be trying to get their hands on them."

"They already have 'Arrow' and 'The Flash' plus FOX has 'Gotham' so I guess they want to try to counter them by being unique and go with another famous group of heroes that isn't the Justice League." Nightwing explained to the green skin boy.

_(Flashback ends)_

"I heard that Babs is going to be in the show too, I bet she must be excited about that." Superboy said as he looked at he grin on Nightwing's face.

"Trust me she is; I remember how Cyborg reacted when he found out about being in the _'Dawn of Justice' _movie, plus all of his other appearances as well." Nightwing said as he thought back to his conversation with his half human and half machine friend.

_(Flashback)_

"BOOYAH! I can't believe it! I'm finally going to make it to the big screen!" Cyborg yelled out in excitement about the recent news.

"Yeah I heard about that congratulation Vic and really do mean that." Nightwing said to his half human, half machine friend from across the booth.

"Oh thanks Dick that means a lot to me, it's just that... I mean after all these years... I'm finally... I'm sorry man I need a tissue." Cyborg said as he grabbed a napkin and used it to wipe the tears away from his eye.

Nightwing couldn't help but smirk at his friend, he was happy that Victor Stone, also known as Cyborg, was confirmed to appear in the untitled _'Superman vs Batman' _film. Ever since Cyborg found out this he's been felling the aster none stop.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I'm good I just had to get that out of my system."

"You know this will be like the second time that an actor played you in live action." Nightwing pointed out to his friend.

"That guy who played me in _'Smallvile' _Lee Thompson Young, man he did one heck of a job playing me in that show, may he rest in peace." Cyborg said as both he and Nightwing held their heads down in a brief moment of silence for the late actor.

"Remember when you first showed up in animated form way back in the 80's in _'The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians' _where you were voiced by Ernie Hudson? Who's best known as Winston Zeddemore" Nightwing said with a little smug smirk on his face.

"For the record I consider it an honor to have been voiced by a Ghostbuster, unlike some people I know _Shaggy_." Cyborg countered back to the former boy wonder.

"Zoinks, I'll let you have that one, you were real close friends with Firestorm back then."

"Oh sounds like somebody is a little jealous, don't worry if it helps you feel better I always thought of you as my best friend during The _'Teen Titans' _Show back in the early to mid 2000's." Cyborg said teasingly to Nightwing.

"Gee I feel so whelmed after hearing you say that." He replied back sarcastically in a deadpan tone of voice.

"You know now that I think about it, it was only a matter of time until they realized that it was time to put this face and body up on the silver screen."

"What do you mean by that?" Nightwing asked him a little confused by what he was hearing.

"Think about it for minute, I've been in three of The DC Universe Animated Original Movies already, well four if you count that small role in _'Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths' _and I played a major part in all of them."

"Let's see in _'Justice League Doom' _which is like the first movie where you had a major part in, you helped the League stop Vandal Savage's Legion of Doom and his plan wipeout half of the population of Earth with the sun's solar flare." Nightwing explained to the Cyborg.

"Kicked his immortal butt." Cyborg proclaimed proudly to his friend.

"Then there's _'Justice League The Flashpoint Paradox' _movie"

"Where I was voiced by Michael B. Jordan who played Wallace on _'The Wire' _and he stared as Oscar Grant in the critically acclaimed film _'Frutivale Station' _I might add." Cyborg said even more proudly than before.

"Didn't you die at the end of that of movie when Aquaman tore you apart after you, Flash, Batman, The Resistance, The Shazam kids, and Superman tried to stop that war between The Amazons and the Atlanteans?"

"That was a me from a completely different altered timeline that is in no way shape or form related to me." Cyborg said firmly in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Whatever you say then, plus there was the recent _'Justice League War' _which was based on the League's founding in the New 52."

"Where I was voiced by my man Shemar Moore from_'Criminal Minds'_! See when you're voiced by some big name actors like me then maybe you'll be able to show up in some big blockbuster movie that won't involve a suite with rubber nipples and temporary kill a franchise." Cyborg said as he placed a hand on Nightwing's shoulder.

_(Flashback ends)_

"Well a lot has happened over the past year, from the good news to bad news, to even strange news it was nice that we have a place to just sit down and talk about all of it." Robin stated to the two older males.

"That's true and hey with this year only getting started who knows what exciting stuff might happen later on down the road." Superboy added as both Nightwing and Robin agreed with him.

"A toast to the cafe, a great place for us to hangout at and of course discus the latest news as well. May we all keep feeling the aster." Nightwing stated with his cup up in the air as he finished his toast.

"Here, here!" Superboy and Robin both said at the same time as all three of them tapped their cups together.

"Now if you guys will excuse me I have a web series to get too." Nightwing said as he got out of the booth.

"You have a web series? You never told us about it." Robin said surprised at this new information.

"It must have just begun then?" Superboy asked the former boy wonder.

"Actually it's been around for months now, and I think there's going to be a season 2 as well." Nightiwng informed the two of them.

"How come you're telling us this now then?" Robin asked as Nightwing just simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

"It must've slipped my mind, well anyway it's on YouTube if you want to check it out, see ya." Nightwing said as left the two of them.

"Looks like this is going to be one heck of a year." Superboy said as Robin nodded his head in agreement.

"Amen to that."

* * *

**A/N: **There you go guys chapter 15, yep it has been one whole year since I published this story on here, and two years since I published the story that started all of this _'The Mission' _I suggest that you read that story to see how all of this began, that is if you already haven't.

Now as some of you might have already figured out I did some copy and paste here from some of my past chapters, it's pretty clear that was pretty much a clip show chapter like what they do in TV Shows.

Well anyway thanks to everybody who took time out to read this story and special thanks to the people at 'How it Should Have Ended' for inspiring me to do this story, and the people at DC for giving me stuff to type about as well. It's been a good year for this story and I hope that you all continue to enjoy reading it just like how I continue to enjoy typing it up. Again thank you all for taking time out to read this story.

Read, review, and I will see you guys later.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Hey there everybody and welcome back to a brand new chapter of _'The Cafe' _now I would've had this chapter up like a week ago but I was busy with a brand new 'Young Justice' story called _'Nighco' _which is now up by the way.

Well anyway I hope you're ready because this chapter will involve a lot of green if you know what I mean.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"So Roy I heard that Oliver added four new additions to the Arrow family." Nightwing said to Red Arrow with a grin on his face.

"Yeah he did." Roy replied back flatly as he stared down at the table with a scowl on his face.

"I also heard that they're some real fun guys to hang around." Nightwing said with the grin on his face growing bigger.

"Yeah they're a real hoot." Red Arrow replied back sarcastically as his scowl started to get deeper.

"I mean these guys are well trained in the martial arts so I bet the hand to hand combat training must be something huh?" Nightwing asked as his grin started to turn into a smirk much to archer's annoyance.

"Yeah that's one way of putting it." Red Arrow stated as he began to glare at the former boy wonder.

"So I'm betting that you must be really happy about Oliver bringing them into your life." Nightwing said as he smirk turned into a full blown smile.

"Alright I get it! Yes the actor who plays Oliver in _'Arrow' _will be playing Casey Jones in the _'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle' _sequel, yes I get the fact that he wants bring both groups together, and yes I get the fact that you already know all of this and is just doing this to mess with me! Yes I _will _put an arrow in both of your knees if you don't drop this subject." Red Arrow threatened getting fed up of being played with like this.

"Take it easy Roy you're starting to sound like Arsenal right about now, and besides I'm just having a little fun is all." Nightwing stated as he held his hands up in defense.

"At least he and Artemis gets to leave, I on the other hand have to constantly stick around deal with all of the arguing, and of course the pizza; I swear to god I never want to look at another slice of pizza for as long as I live." Red Arrow stated as the thought of it made him sick.

"Oliver's playing the guilt card on you huh? Besides don't you think you're over exaggerating a little bit there? The turtles have come a long way from their 80's counterparts, well actually there's several different universes with their own versions of the turtles, but you get the point. Plus I heard that your daughter likes them." Nightwing replied back to the archer.

"Lian is a baby, she thinks that _'Uncle Grandpa' _is funny, plus you're right maybe I'm being a little too hard on the guys and Oliver too. I guess I owe them an apology the next time I see them." Red Arrow said with a sigh.

"Awe that is so sweet dude." A voice said catching Roy by surprised as he and Nightwing turned to see four mutant ninja turtles standing right behind them.

"Looks you're going soft on us red." Raphael teased as he let out a laugh.

"How did you guys know I was here?" Roy asked wanting answers from the turtles.

"Jade told us you were here, so is this like a place for superheroes or something? Because I think that we qualify for that category." Michelangelo pointed out to both Roy and Nightwing.

"He does have a point there." Nightwing said with a shrug of his shoulders at the turtle's logic.

"Oh by the way Jade wanted us to bring Lian with us, said something about her wanting to spend time with her daddy." Donatello said as he held the young baby girl his arms as she giggled.

"Great." He said with a sigh.

"I wonder if this place serves pizza because I am starving right now!" Michelangelo said as rubbed his stomach.

"Mikey you just ate ten slices of pizza before we even left." Leonardo stated to his brother.

"I told you Leo that was just an appetizer." Mikey pointed out as Roy just shook his head at the turtles antics while Nightwing just let out a small laugh.

"Cowabunga!" Lian said with a cute giggle.

"I taught her that." Mikey said with pride in his voice.

"Why am I not surprised." Roy said as he shook his head.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go guys the new chapter of _'The Café' _and that's right Stephen Amell who plays Oliver Queen on _'Arrow' _will be playing the hockey masked vigilante Casey Jones in the sequel to 2014's _'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'. _I would've had up sooner but I was working on my other story _'Nighco' _but yeah here it is and I hoped that you enjoyed it.

By the way did you guys see the teaser trailer for the _'Dawn of Justice'_ movie? I saw it and man I am pumped as ever to see that movie; not only that the How it should have ended video they did for it was really funny, you should really check it out.

Well anyway read and review and I will see you all later.

In the elevator the four turtles were all just standing waiting anxiously for the elevator to reach the top floor, and as they all waited Mikey started to beat his nunchucks together in a rhythmatic fashion.

"MC Mikey!" He said as he started to make beat boxing sounds with his mouth.

Almost immediately Raphael started to join in along with Donatello, and even Leo joined in on the fun too. Then Elevator door opened up and Red Arrow, Artemis, and Arsenal were all standing in the doorway with confused looks on their faces when they saw what the four brothers were doing.

"Um, Hi?" Mikey said with a somewhat embarrassed look on his face as the three archers all just looked on.

_(A few minutes later)_

"Break it down Mikey!" Artemis shouted as she and the two Roy's joined in on the beat boxing fun as well and adding a certain little chant in the back ground.

"GO NINJA GO NINJA GO!"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Hey there everyone and welcome back to a brand new chapter of _'The Cafe'_, well a few weeks back we had the season final of _'Gotham'_, last week we had the season final of _'Arrow'_, and last night we had the season final of _'The Flash' _and each of them got me ready for their next season coming out later on in the year.

In other news I saw the trailer for the Arrow/Flash spin-off _'Legends of Tomorrow'_ and the trailer for Supergirl as well, and man DC is doing good on the live-action television front. They seem to be doing pretty good on big screen with _'Dawn of Justice' _and _'Suicide Squad' _now if only they would do something about their animated shows.

Well anyway I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_(The Cafe 7:42 PM)_

"Oh man that season finale was just so crash! I mean it literally had me on the edge of my seat." Impulse said with excitement.

"Yeah the way Uncle Berry went back in time like that and the moment he had with his mom was just so heartwarming, I cried a little." Wally said as Impulse agreed with him.

"Hey let's not forget the season finale to _'Arrow' _I have to admit I didn't think Oliver had it in him to take down Ra's like that. Hey Thea what did you of that?" Arsenal asked with a smirk on his face.

"For the last time, stop calling me Thea!" Red Arrow yelled out in annoyance after being called 'Thea' for like the hundredth time now.

"Hey she did suggest 'Red Arrow' as a codename after all." Artemis said playfully as Red Arrow groaned in annoyance while the other two archers just laughed at his expense.

"Like I don't get enough of this from Jade." Red Arrow mumbled to himself.

"You guys are forgetting about how _'Gotham' _ended which has definitely gotten people hooked for season two." Batgirl told them with a proud grin oh her face.

"Have to admit that Bruce's dad being the previous owner of the batcave was a nice twist, plus seeing a young Luscious Fox was sweet bonus. His actor sounded just like a younger Morgan Freeman if you really think about it." Robin added with Batgirl nodding her head in agreement.

"Guys aren't you forgetting something?" Supergirl asked them with her arms crossed and a little pout.

"No we didn't forget about your show Kara, we saw the trailer for it and we're all looking forward to it." Superboy told his cousin as she beamed with excitement.

"Speaking of new shows I heard that they're almost ready to start filming the pilot for _'Titans'_, though I heard that they might be changing the name to _'Blackbirds' _but I don't think that'll be the official name to it." Nigtwing pointed out to the others occupants in the booth.

"Well with all of these renewal I don't know how long I can wait until the new seasons and shows start! Oh man I am so feeling the mode right now." Impulse said ready to pull his hair out.

"At least we have reruns to hold us over until the fall, so that's something at least." Robin told the young speedster.

"I would like to propose a toast to the return of our beloved shows and the up in coming shows as well." Nightwing said raising his glass up high as the others did the same.

"Here, here!" They all said as they clanged their glasses together.

_(With the Adults)_

"Come on Bats admit it, I handled myself pretty well against Ra's Al Ghul during our fight." Green Arrow said with a proud smile on his face.

"You got lucky is all." Batman stated to the emerald archer.

"Come on you have to give him some credit for stopping Ra's Al Ghul from destroying Starling City." Superman said to the Dark Knight who let out a sigh and looked at the smirking Green Arrow.

"Fine, you did good Queen." Batman said much to the archer's satisfaction.

"See, now was that so hard?" Green Arrow said teasingly to the dark knight.

"For the record though, Ra's plan to destroy the city with a biochemical weapon, and then dying in the big climatic fight all came from my movie." Batman stated to Green Arrow.

"And there it is." Green Arrow stated knowing that Batman would bring that up.

"Anyway Barry congratulations on completing your first season and being renewed for a second one." Superman said to the scarlet speedster.

"Thanks, it was a wild ride and I hope that people enjoyed some of the Easter eggs that was in the episode. You should have seen the look on Jay's face when his helmet showed up, and plus I heard talk that Wally might show up in the second season so he is definitely looking forward to that." Flash told the others with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah that's great and all but I think the award for the best season finale would have to go to _'Gotham'_, I mean now that they've introduced most of the characters and brought in the batcave it'll only be a matter of time before that show leave both of yours in the dust." Batman said smugly to the other three heroes.

"Really? And what makes you so sure of that?" Green Arrow asked the smirking cape crusader.

"Because I'm Batman!" He answered back with his go to explanation for everything.

"We should've seen that coming." Superman said with a deadpan look his face as both Green Arrow and Flash nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes you should have." Batman said with that smirk still on his face agreeing with them.

"Anyway congrads to the both of you for the renewal of your seasons and I'm looking forward to your spin-off, I can't wait to how everything plays out with Rip Hunter and Vandal Savage." Superman said to the two heroes.

"Thanks, and we are looking forward to when your movie come out next year." Flash replied back to the man of steel.

"I wonder what the villains think about all of this?" Green Arrow asked the others who were thinking the same thing.

_(Villains Pub 8:02 PM)_

"I can't believe that little prick would shoot himself like that!" Reverse Flash said in annoyance on how Eddie Thawne sacrificed himself to stop Eobard from killing Barry.

"Well you should've known it was going to happen, I mean after all he was a cop and cops do that sort of thing all the time; just look at Sin City." Joker pointed out to the yellow speedster.

"He's right you know, you should have taken extra precautions to ensure something like that wouldn't have happened." Ra's Al Ghul told him as he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh you're one to talk, didn't you get stabbed by that Batman rip-off, then fell off of the top of a damn, and then lost control of the league to the Dark Archer?" Revese Flash stated to the demon head.

"Oh yes I was stabbed and fell in to the raging water where I will most likely drown, oh dear I guess that would be the end of me. Wait a second the lazarus was introduced this season, so I guess I have nothing to worry about; a minor inconvenience that can't be fixed." Ra's stated in a nonchalant voice.

"Were the both of you failed in both shows I will succeed in the spin-off which will then take crossover into both of Arrow's and Flash's shows." Vandal Savage stated from his spot at the counter.

"Says the immortal caveman, who by the way never got to be in any of the live action movies in over the past few decades." Ra's told the immortal caveman.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Vandal asked out of confusion.

"It means you're not as big of a name like the some of us are." Loki explained to him.

"He's right you know, everyone knows that the movies are really where it's at." Joker stated to him.

"Being played by big name stars and having a house hold name." Valdormort added to the conversation.

"It also helps when it comes to gaining new followers." Lex Luthor added as he and Loki showed Vandal their Facebook and Twitter pages.

"So talk to us when you star in a blockbuster movie." Ra's added with a smug look on his face much to the immortal's annoyance.

"Well in that case if you all will excuse I need to attend a meeting with Warner Brothers about my appearance in their film series." Vandal said before leaving.

"Can come back in now? I did kill a cop in the second to last episode of _'Gotham'_, plus some of cops keep shooting at me every time I head to the diner." Riddler said with Bowser standing right behind him ready to throw him back out.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, for the record I got started on this chapter Wednesday right after _'The Flash' _season one finale, which by the way was really good.

Well this was dedicated to season finales of each of these shows and what some of the characters thought about them, along with the new ones coming out soon.

Plus look I even added some of the villains from the How It Should Have Ended videos to thing too.

Well read and review and I will see you guys later.

* * *

As Bruce and Alfred both stood in front of the secret entrance to the hidden cave in complete awe they suddenly heard a strange sound and quickly turned around to see The Flash appearing right in front of them from out of nowhere.

"Oh man looks like a made a wrong turn in the time stream." Barry said to himself as another time portal opened up in the room and out stepped Rip Hunter.

"Looks like I came a little too far back in time." Rip said before looking over at the young Bruce Wayne.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Bruce asked the time traveler.

"So that's what Batman looked like as a kid, well at least you're not saying 'Because I'm Batman'." Rip said as he whispered that last part right into The Flash's ear.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Hello everyone and welcome back to a brand new chapter of _'The Cafe',_ hey did you guys see _'How Avengers Age of Ultron should have ended' _part one? Oh man that ending was just so freaking funny. Plus when I saw Part two I couldn't help but laugh, maybe Batman should stop trying to hit on the Marvel women, I'm just saying.

Well anyway here's chapter 18 and I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, they are all the creative properties of their respective owners.

* * *

_(Cafe 5:46 PM)_

"I saw the trailer for the new Arkham game and I have to tell you this just might be better than 'Arkham Origins', you can tell that these guys are planning to go all out with this one." Superboy commented to both Nightwing and Robin.

"Well it is the last one in the series so it makes sense that they're going to pull out all of the stops for this game." Robin stated to the boy of steel.

"Yeah, I already preordered a copy of the game, man I can't wait to play it when it arrives." Nightwing said with excitement.

"You mean you can't wait to play as yourself when it arrives." Superboy corrected the former boy wonder.

"More like playing with himself." Red Hood stated as he walked by chuckling at his own comment.

"He's one to talk, when he heard that he's going to be in the game with his own story he went and bought both the premium version and the season pass. He didn't know which one would have him in it which was why he got them both." Nightwing stated to both Superboy and Robin.

"I thought you told him that it was a downloadable content? So it really doesn't matter which version that he gets." Robin pointed out the former boy wonder who had a little smirk on his face.

"Gee I guess it must have slipped my mind then." Nightwing said innocently as he leaned back in his seat a bit.

"Speaking of downloadable content I heard that Harley's story will involve her paying a little visit to Bludhaven trying to free Poison Ivy. You think you can handle those two all by yourself?" Superboy asked Nightwing who just simply shrugged his shoulders at the question.

"I'm not worried one bit, besides I'm sure I might face them in the main story if they manage to get away from me." Nightwing told them casually.

"Well anyway the trailer for the game looks great and I can't wait to see my role in the story too." Robin said with a little smile on his face.

"Same here man, same here." Nightwing said agreeing with him.

_(Villains Pub)_

"Oh I just can't wait red, we're going to hit that bird boy hard and once we're done with him we'll hit the bat! That'll show him for what he did to my dear sweet pudding, I bet he's up there laughing with the angels' right about now." Harley said as she hugged a picture of her and the Joker.

"Harley I doubt that Joker would go to Heaven, if anything he has an all expense paid first class ticket to Hell; plus he's sitting right over there." Poison Ivy stated as she pointed over towards the bar where Joker was sitting with Loki, Voldermort, Zod, and Bane.

"Don't bother; she's been like this since the second game." Catwoman stated casually to the plant villain.

"Don't worry puddin we'll be together soon enough in our new movie coming out next year." Harley said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"I feel sorry for whoever she falls for next." Deadshot said as he walked by the ladies while sending a little chuckle Ivy's way.

"Hey, at least it's better than her relationship with Joker." Catwoman said knowing full well what deadshot meant by his comment and just drunk her drink while Ivy was patting the still crying Harley on the back.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go guys' chapter 18, sorry if it's so short but yeah I wanted to talk about the Arkham Knight game a bit.

Harley has her own little downloadable story that involves going toe to toe with Nightwing, plus Jason has his own story as well, either way the game is living up to the hype.

Read and review and I will see you guys later.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Hey there everyone and welcome back to a brand new chapter of _'The cafe' _now this chapter will be about some of stuff that was shown at Comic-Con, so that means it'll mostly be some good news for all of us.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_(Cafe 3:24 PM)_

"Oh man I knew that it was only a matter of time but now it's happened, I'm going to be in the second season of 'The Flash'! Soon I'm going to seen on a weekly basis by millions of adoring ladies." Wally commented with excitement over the good news.

"Not only that but Jay will also be making an appearance next season as well, I heard that his actor was in the Showtime series 'Masters of Sex'." Nightwing added to his best friend's comment.

"Come on man don't remind me of that! I can't even watch that show without thinking of Jay now." Wally said as he shuddered at the thought of the elder Flash having intercourse.

"You know it's kind of funny that they're brining you guys in for the second season of the show, it's kind of how they did with Roy for the second season of 'Arrow'." Nightwing pointed out to the young speedster.

"Speaking of new additions I heard that in the second trailer for the 'Dawn of Justice' movie Batman was staring at a Robin outfit."

"Ever since they showed that scene aired Jason been posting images of that on his instagram and twitter pages with the hashtag 'Soon you'll all be seeing Red' on them." Nightwing explained.

"I saw that one, but how come he didn't post it on his facebook page? Speaking of which what happened to your facebook page?" Wally asked him out of curiosity.

"Ever since Luthor bought the website Batman made us take down our profiles since he thought Lex would use it to gather information on all of us." Nightwing explained to his best friend.

"I think he has better things to do rather than check other people update status." Wally pointed out to the former boy wonder.

_(Villains Pub)_

"It says here that Green Arrow is looking forward to the start of the fourth season of his show _'Arrow' _nothing new there." Lex said as he examined Green Arrow's Facebook page.

"Since when are you Facebook friends with Green Arrow?" Loki asked him out of curiosity.

"Since I bought the website and to spy- I mean have everyone I know friend me, by the way your brother have posted new pictures of himself and the other Avengers on his page." Lex informed the trickster god.

_(Cafe)_

"Man the trailer was even better that last one with all of the action that was in it, I mean the way Bruce ran into the smoke like that to save that little was really awesome." Nightwing stated to his best friend.

"I'm pretty sure he enjoyed the part where he jumped onto Superman's chest and fell threw that ceiling." Wally pointed out to Nightwing.

"Then there was Wonder Woman, if anyone had any doubts about her well the trailer should've died some of them down. Speaking of which I saw a photo of her and Bruce dancing together on the web a while back, and when Cassie saw it she couldn't resist getting Tim to reenact that scene with her." Nightwing stated as he pulled up his holo-computer to show Wally the image of Tim and Cassie dancing together.

"Hey did you see that _other _trailer?" Wally asked as Nightwing nodded his head in confirmation on what the speedster was talking about.

"Oh yeah the _'Suicide Squad' _movie, I'm willing to admit that movie looked great and it might be worth watching." Nightwing replied back to him.

"Any ideas on what the name of that was for the trailer?" Wally asked wanting to know the answer.

"I believe that it was _'It Started with a Joke' _by the Bee Gees, strangely enough it actually fits in well for the trailer. You know I heard that Warner Brothers only wanted to air the trailer for that movie at Comic-Con, you know as a treat for everybody who attended. Then it was pirated and leaked online, they were definitely not feeling the aster, so they decided to release the trailer online but in full HD quality instead poor quality that was most likely surfing the web at the time." Nightwing explained to his friend.

"Well look at the bright side, now people are even more hyped for both movies to hit theaters soon. By the way are you going to watch the new season of _'How to get away with Murder' _on ABC? Since now we'll basically be watching Amanda Waller teaching people how to get away with murder and all." Wally pointed out to Nightwing.

"Maybe, of course Bruce will be keeping an extra eye on her though." Nightwing answered back.

"Speaking of keeping an eye on someone, tell me Dick what did you think of Harley Quinn?" Wally asked him with sly grin on his face.

"I'll admit it, she looked pretty hot in the trailer, you know for psychotic killer clown that is." He answered back with a little smirk.

"Amen to that, but you know what they say about the crazy ones though."

"Trust me I _know _what they say about the crazy ones."

"I wonder how the squad felt about the trailer." Wally wonder out loud.

"I'm sure that they're probably excited about it just like everyone else." Nightwing answered him.

_(Villains Pub)_

"Our first trailer, it was so good that I watched thirty more times especially the scenes with me and my puddin!" Harley said with excitement with the other members of the Suicide Squad.

"She has a point there it was amazing, nice to know that they got an actor that accurately portray yours truly. I can't wait to rub this in the other rouges faces on Facebook, especially to that Captain Cold." Captain Boomerang stated to the others.

"Say Mistha D will you sing that song for us? Pretty please!" Harley asked the annoyed sniper.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not nor will I ever sing _that _song!" Deadshot growled out at being asked for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"You _will _sing that song." Emperor Palpertine ordered as he used the force on Deadshot with an evil smirk on his face.

"I will sing that song." Deadshot said in a hypnotic state as stood in the center of the pub and began rapping a very familiar song.

"_Now, this is a story all about how My life got flipped-turned upside down and I'd like to take a minute Just sit right there I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air"_

While Deadshot was rapping both Loki and Voldermort used their magic and had him wear the same clothes that Will Smith was wearing in the show's opening as everybody continued to laugh at him.

"When he's done with that make him do the _'Wild Wild West' _song." Shredder suggested to the emperor.

"Checkout my new street cred bitches!" Joker yelled out showing off his new grill and body tattoos to the other villains.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go guys chapter 19, sorry if it's not as good like the last time I did a Comic-Con chapter. Man some of the stuff that the stars were doing there was really funny, like the group selfie the cast of 'Dawn of Justice' took together.

I also want to apologize for having it out so late, you see I wanted to upload this chapter last week but something came up that prevented me from doing so, sorry if you already know all about all of this at this point.

I want to mention that there will be an animated adaptation of Alan Moore's _'The Killing Joke' _and not only that but Mark Hamil might come back to voice the Joker again; he did say he would voice the character again if they made that into a movie.

Oh about the part with Shredder in the Villains Pub, well for those of you who don't know James Avery voiced the Shredder in the 80's TV show of 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' and he also played Uncle Phil in 'The Fresh Prince of Bel Air'. Thought I would let you guys know that.

Read and review and I will see you guys later.

* * *

"Hey can I ask you question?" Ant Man asked Batman from his spot next to Superman.

"Sure, go ahead." Batman answered back.

"You ran directly into a cloud of smoke to save that little girl in the trailer for your movie, and when it cleared there wasn't any sign of dust or debris on you. Tell me, how in the world was that even possible." Ant Man asked the Dark knight, while Superman just sighed because he knew what was about to come next.

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Hey there everyone and welcome back to a brand new chapter of _'The Cafe' _lately DC has announced three new movies each one of them has a lot of hype behind them, especially one in particular that's based on a very well known graphic novel and with a certain actor reprising a famous role too.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, everything belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_(Cafe 6:48 PM)_

"So are you guys ready for the new animated movies coming out soon?" Superboy asked both Nightwing and Batgirl who both had uncertain looks on their faces.

"Yeah I mean this pretty big news for you guys, considering the stories that they're adapted from and all." Robin said wanting to put a positive spin on things.

"The _'Batman Bad Blood' _film will you stepping into the cape and cowl Dick, plus the _'Killing Joke' _does tell how you become Oracle and a inspiration to the disabled. So if you guys are worried about them not being any good don't be because I'm sure they'll blow them away. Wait I mean Sorry Babs." Superboy said as he apologized for his poor choice of words.

"It's alright Conner I know you and Tim mean well, but really guys we're fine with the films; it's just Batman and my dad we're worried about." Batgirl clarified to the both of them.

"You know how overprotective they can get at times, ever since the announcement Batman has been trying to ease me about the responsibilities that comes wearing the cowl." Nightwing stated to the other three heroes.

"When my dad found out what happens to me in the story he's making me wear a bullet proof vest everywhere I go, and he has officers keeping watch over the apartment every night." She explained with an annoyed sigh.

"Besides we're more interested on the _'Justice League Vs Titans' _movie that's coming out the same year." Nightwing said trying to lighten things up a bit.

"Yep, I've been hearing talk about people thinking that it might be about the League going up against the Teen Titans talk about hype." Batgirl said with a little smirk on her face.

"A lot of people have been talking about that movie and they've been wondering on which incarnation of the Titans they're going to be using the movie is another thing that's got them pumped up for the movie." Robin stated to the three older heroes.

"Speaking of which aren't you the leader of both sets of Titans which consisted of you, Wally, Roy, Donna, and Garth as the first group of Titans, then there's group with you, Garfield, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg. So how are you going to handle breaking the news to ones who won't get to be in the movie?" Superboy asked Nightwing who was thinking about the subject as well.

"Good point Conner, I know Garfield is really hoping for the version with him it to appear in the movie, while Cyborg on the other hand is stuck between a rock and hard place since he's a Titan and a League member. Which is why he's hopping that it doesn't take place in the New-52 inspired shared universe." Nightwing pointed out the boy of steel.

"You do know that the _'Batman Bad Blood' _movie is set in that universe right? Since it seems to take place after the _'Batman vs Robin' _film that came out earlier this year." Robin pointed out to the former boy wonder.

"Sure do, I understand that it'll have some elements from the _'Batman R.I.P' _story arc and the _'Battle for the Cowl' _story arc as well. Sorry about you, Babs, and Jason not appearing in the film Tim; because you guys did all play an important roles in the comic book." Nightwing said with a disappointed look on his face.

"Hey don't worry about us we'll be fine, though Jason on the other hand well that is an entirely different story." Batgirl said with Robin agreeing with her.

"Besides you'll have Batwoman and Batwing there with you and Damian, I mean after all it'll be their first animated appearances." Robin explained to the three of them.

"Hey you know that title of the film is 'Bad Blood' right?" Superboy asked as Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin all nodded their heads.

"Yeah?" They all said at once.

"Well doesn't that bring a certain song into mind?" Superboy asked with a smirk on his face and then the whole booth burst out laughing.

"Oh man you have no idea how much Batman is annoyed by that song." Nightwing said catching his breath.

"Joker has been playing that song around him ever since he found out about the title, and let's not forget some of the members of the League and the team thought it would be funny put his image in the music video to boot." Robin added as he regained his composer.

"The look on his face when he saw that, he had it deleted and destroyed any copies of it that was ever made making sure to leave a single trace of it." Batgirl told them as she herself had a hand in that little prank as well.

"Well I guess it's safe to say that DC now has five good movies coming out next year that the fans can't wait to see." Superboy stated as Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin all agreed with him.

_(Villains Pub 7:10 PM)_

"So which gun you think I should use to pay old Jimmy's little girl a visit with dad?" Joker asked Darth Vader who was sitting at the bar.

"For the last time I am NOT your father!" Darth Vader said with extreme annoyance by the clown constant insinuation of the fact that they are father and son.

"Oh don't be that way daddy, after all nothing says bonding between father and son like picking out a good gun. So tell me pappy, which one should use for the old girl pops?" Joker asked much to Vader's great annoyance while Joker just laughed.

"Yes, let the hate flow through you." Emperor Palpatine chuckled at the scene in front of him.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go guys the new chapter of the _'Cafe' _now like all of you I'm really looking forward to these movies especially the bad blood film because we can finally see Dick star in a film. If you watched _'Son of Batman' _and _'Batman vs Robin' _then you'll see why people will be happy for him.

As for 'The Killing Joke' I look forward to that one too, now I've never read it before but trust me I do know of it though and let's just say poor Babs. Hey at least Mark Hamill is coming back to voice the Joker.

The _'Justice League vs Titans' _well I hope it is about the League and the Teen Titans throwing down on each other.

Well anyway read and review and I will see you guys later.

* * *

There was a knock on the Gordon's apartment door so Barbara walked over towards it to open it up and to her shock it was the Joker standing in the doorway holding a gun and opened fired on her. To his surprise though she wasn't bleeding out like she should have been, and was shocked to see she was wearing a Kevlar vest.

"Surprised?" She asked with a smug smirk on her face.

"Hands up you son of a bitch." Commissioner Gordon stated as he and several other officers came out of hiding with guns aimed right at Joker.

"Looks like the Joke is on me!" Joker said as he laughed.

"We got him" Gordon said through a come link.

"Good to hear." Batman replied back as he turned his attention towards Nightwing and the rest of the Teen Titans.

"You kids know you can't beat us right?" Superman asked them.

"Just know that you guys are all going to bleed" Roy stated to the Leaguers.

"Before we begin let's play the fight music that I personally picked out." Nightwing said with a little smirk on his face as Taylor Swift's _'Bad Blood' _began to play on Batman's utility belt, much to the Dark Knight's annoyance.

"Someone is about to get a batspanking." Batman stated to the laughing titans.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Hey there everybody and welcome back to a brand new chapter of _'The Cafe' _so last chapter was about the new animated movies that's coming out, well this chapter will be about one of those movies.

By the way did anyone see last two new episodes of 'Gotham'? Matter of fact did anyone see _all_ of the new shows and seasons on 'FOX' lately?

Because I have to be honest with you guys the Sunday-Wednesday night lineups have been so asterious, and if you're a fan of 'Young Justice' then checkout 'The Grinder' because Rob Lowe did play Captain Marvel for a few episodes.

Well alright enough with all of that it's time for us to get on with the story so please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

_(The Cafe 7:16 PM)_

"Alright everyone before we begin lets do a little roll call to start things off, Kid Flash." Nightwing said as he called out the young speedster's name.

"Here!" Wally answered.

"Aqualad."

"I am here." Kaldur stated raising his hand.

"Tempest."

"I am here as well." Garth stated right next to Kaldur.

"Red Arrow."

"Here." Red Arrow simply answered.

"Arsenal."

"Here." Arsenal answered next to Red Arrow.

"Troia"

"Here." Donna Troy answered back.

"Beat boy"

"Right here." Garfield said right between Red Arrow and Aqualad.

"Starfire."

"Present!" Starfire said right beside Nightwing.

"And Raven."

"Here." Raven said glumly.

"Well that's everyone, so it's time to get this Teen Titans meeting on the way; now it's safe to say that you all know why this meeting was called." Nightwing said to the other Titans who all knew what the former boy wonder was talking about.

"Yeah this whole thing is about the big throw down we're supposed to have with the league down the road." Red Arrow answered.

"I still do not feel comfortable in doing battle against my king." Kaldur said with Garth nodding his head in agreement.

"Nor do I, but he has assured us on numerous occasions that everything will turnout fine in the end." Garth stated to his friend.

"Diana's actually looking forward to it and wants to see how far I've gotten with my combat." Donna informed them with her arms crossed.

"For the record I'm not completely against fighting Oliver." Arsenal said while Red Arrow just shook his head at the comment.

"Look I know some of you aren't looking forward to this, but you're going to get whelmed and get over it because we don't know which of us is going to be in the movie." Nightwing told them in calming tone of voice.

"True, when you get right down to it there are only two versions of the Titans to go with." Red Arrow pointed out to the others.

"There's the original group with Me, Dick, Donna, Garth, and Roy; of course they might try and mix up and replace Garth with Kaldur though." Wally said as he named all of the original Teen Titans members.

"If that's the case then that would mean that the League will only consist of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow." Donna explained to the rest of them.

"Countering the original Titans with the original League members would be a clever idea." Garth said as he saw the wisdom in this decision.

"Don't forget there are still us from the Marv Wolfman and George Perez era which was also the basis of our animated series from early 2000's" Raven informed them in her monotone voice.

"That has me, Raven, Dick, Starfire, and... Cyborg." Garfield said with a sad tone of voice as he mentioned his robotic friend.

"I am sadden that our friend Cyborg will not be joining us." Starfire said crestfallenly wishing that Cyborg was there with them.

"I know you guys want Cyborg there with us but you have to remember that he's also part of the League and there is a chance that we might have to fight him too. If it means anything I hope that he'll on our side if he's in the movie; but keep in mind though if they go with that version then who knows which League members they might go with." Nightwing explained to the other Titans.

"Which is why this meeting has been called forth, so that we can be prepared for the upcoming battle with the League if it comes down to it. After all they know our strengths and weaknesses just as we know there's as well." Kaldur explained agreeing with what Nightwing was saying.

"I just realized something, what if they don't use any of us and decide to go with one of other groups from the comics?" Arsenal pointed out to the other Titans which really started to make them think of that possibility.

"That is a good point, after all we're not the only group of Titans out there; there is a chance that they might go with the New 52 group instead of us." Raven said seeing the logic in Arsenal's comment.

"Don't worry I doubt they'll go with a group that's not ours." Nightwing told them with a little smirk on his face.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Starfire asked him out of curiosity.

"Simple; because I'm in both of those groups and there's no way they're going to leave me out of an animated adaptation of the 'Teen Titans' since I am the leader." Nightwing said smugly.

"Is that so? Because I don't think they had that in mind back in the 60's when the Titans made their animated debut on TV." Wally said teasingly.

"Lets see I was in it along with Roy, Wally, and Garth but no Dick." Donna said with the same teasing smile on her face as Wally's.

"Now that I think about it wasn't there a special back in the 80's that featured Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and some fifth member instead of you?" Red Arrow asked as he added on to Wally's and Donna's statement with a little smirk of his own.

"I was busy helping Batman and let's not forget that I was a member of the Super Friends, so they couldn't use me in both of those cases." Nightwing said defensively to the others.

"More like you were Batman's tagalong kid." Arsenal said to an annoyed Nightwing.

"Look the point is that they're going to go with a more well know group of Titans so that could be any of us so we need to be ready. Also keep in mind that I was the first of us to appear in a live-action TV show and several movies before any of you guys, plus I'm guaranteed to appear in the live-action show on TNT ." Nightwing stated with that smug grin back on his face again.

"All of that aside, if we give it our all we will defeat the Justice League." Kaldur stated to all of them.

"Yeah!" They all shouted out in unison.

"Not going to happen." Superman stated from another booth with rest of the League that also had Cyborg with them.

"Yeah, kids are going down." Batman added to that statement.

"And what makes you so sure that we're going to lose to you guys?" Beast Boy asked the Dark Knight while Nightwing let out a sigh because he knew what was coming next.

"Because I'm Batman!"

* * *

**A/N: **There you guys the new chapter of this little story of mines.

Now I did mention the whole League vs Titans thing in the last chapter and ended with them facing off with each other, but I thought it would be good to have both versions of the Titans in here. I also added Kaldur to this because he has been appearing in a few other things outside of 'Young Justice' and they might surprise us by adding him to the lineup.

Keep in mind it might not be a Justice League vs. Teen Titans movie so let's not get our hopes up for that, though it would be cool if that was the plot.

So tell me; do you guys think the Titans have what it takes to beat the League? Or do you think that the League will give the Titans a spanking they will _never _forget?

Read and review and I will see you guys later.

* * *

"Hey I just came up with a new theme song for all of you kids." Batman said as the approached the Titans.

"_When there's trouble you know who to call BATMAN! From my cave I can see it all, BECAUSE I'M BATMAN! When there's evil on the attack you can rest knowing Batman got your back! I'm always on the job so you know it'll get done, BECAUSE I'M BATMAN! I'M BATMAN! I'M BATMAN! I'M BATMAN! I'M BATMAN! 1, 2,3,4,5 I'M BATMAN!"_

"Strangely enough it's actually pretty catchy." Wally admitted as the others nodded their heads in agreement.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**: Hey there everyone and welcome to a brand new chapter of _'The Cafe' _now this chapter will about the series premier of a brand new show 'Supergirl'. I'm sure you guys recall I did a chapter on this show a while back when it was first announced that she would be getting her own series, and I wanted to wait until the pilot episode aired before I would do another chapter for this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, everything here belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

_(Cafe 5:47 PM)_

"Man that pilot episode was just so, so, so awesome! Did you guys see just how awesome I was in it?" Supergirl asked just exuberating with excitement.

"We did Kara and let us be the first to say of just how proud we are of you." Superman told her with both Superboy and Nightwing agreeing with him.

"It was cool on how you saved both the plane and your sister." Superboy said giving her a thumbs up.

"Though you did cause some damage to the bridge when you were landing it, so I would have to give that a 8.5" Nightwing said jokingly to the girl of steel.

"Come on it was my first time saving a plane, if anything that's a 9.5 at the very least." She told him with her arms crossed.

"Pretty funny how during that high-speed car chase you ended up flying right into that hillside." Superboy said with a little smirk on his face much to Supergirl's annoyance.

"Alright boys that's enough, we're here to celebrate the success of Kara's show not criticize her on some of her mistakes." Superman told the two young heroes.

"Thank you Clark." She said glad to know that her cousin was on her side.

"Of course that wouldn't have happened if you wore the cape." Superman said with a little chuckle of his own.

"Gee you guys are being super jerks right about now, I'm amazed you haven't even said anything about how my fight went." Supergirl stated as she glared at all three of them.

"Relax Kara we're just having a little fun, we really are proud of you though." Nightwing told her with a little smile on his face.

"Besides it was your first time in combat and sometimes you're not going to win the first match; remember when I first fought General Zod?" Superman asked her as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let's not forget the first time Batman went up against Bane, he ended up with a broken back and thrown into a prison on the other side of the planet." Nightwing pointed out to her.

"When it came to the rematch you really kicked Vartox's butt out there and saved a whole city." Superboy told her.

"Yeah that is true, and I didn't even cause billions of dollars in property damage or even snapped his neck in the process." She said looking over at Superman with he own little smirk.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" Superman asked feeling a little annoyed at being reminded of what happened in his last movie.

"Cheer up Clark at least you were mentioned throughout the whole episode, and not only that you also got a cameo in the begining of episode, even though we didn't get to see your face, it was still cool that you to made an appearance." Supergirl said elbowing him in the arm a bit.

"Speaking of which, the guy playing Kara's adoptive father didn't he play Superman from 'Lois and Clark the new adventures of Superman' from back in the 90's?" Superboy asked.

"As a matter of fact he did, it looks like they're pulling a 'Flash' here." Nightwing stated to the three Supers.

"What does that mean?" Supergirl asked the former boy wonder.

"It means that when a show gets an actor or actress who previously played the title character in a previous version of a show is hired to be in the current version as a recurring character, mostly like a family member or mentor figure. Take a look at 'The Flash' the actor who plays Barry's father also played Barry himself, and from the looks of things the actress playing your adoptive mother Kara also played you from your movie." Nightwing explained to the girl of steel.

"So in other words it's kind of like passing the torch to the successor." Supergirl replied back to Nightwing's explanation.

"Did you guys get a look at the actor playing Jimmy? Why do I get the feeling that he might have played a part in the casting the department?" Superboy asked as the other three wondered the same thing as he did.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Nightwing stated with Kara agreeing with him.

"By the way Kara you should proud of your actress for what she did for all of those little girls." Superman said to her.

"Yeah like posing with them, taking pictures with them, and being a good role model for them as well." Superboy added to the conversation.

"Helping inspire thousands of girls everywhere, and being the first female superhero since Wonder Woman to have her own TV show is quite an honor." Nightwing said with both Superman and Superboy agreeing with him.

"Oh you guys thanks, that really means a lot that you said all of that." Supergirl said with a little blush on her face from their sweet comments.

"Hey you earned it." Superman said as he gave her a hug.

"Well thanks you guys, anyway I should get going Babs and the rest of the girls are planning a girls night out to celebrate the show's success." Supergirl said as she started to get out of the booth.

"Alright Kara, you have fun and enjoy yourself." Superman told his cousin who smiled back at him.

"By the way Dick, I'll be sure to let Babs, Zatanna, Raquel, Donna, and the rest girls know about our little breakfast date from this morning." She said slyly before flying out of the cafe leaving behind a _very _nervous Nightwing.

"Dick; is there anything you would like to tell me?" Superman asked him in stern tone of voice.

"Um, well I wouldn't exactly call it a 'date' parse" Nightwing said with a nervous chuckle as he tried to explain himself to the man of steel while Superboy just enjoyed the show.

_(Villain Pub 6:12 PM)_

"Say general did you happen to catch that new show on CBS?" Loki asked General Zod with a little smirk on his face with Lord Voldemort trying to hold in a few chuckles of his own.

"Of course not, why on earth would even show the tiniest bit of interest in a series based on someone from the House of El?" Zod told the Norse Trickster God.

"Well then I guess you don't care to know about the new _general_ of that series." Volderort said with the same smirk as Loki.

"What do you mean by that?" Zod asked the evil wizard.

"Why that there's a new general in town and she seems to be doing a wonderful job at the moment." Loki said enjoying the look on Zod's face.

"So? Probably just beginners luck is all." Zod stated not liking what he's hearing.

"I don't know about that, I mean the way she assembled all of those Kryptonian criminals was impressive." Voldermort added with a smug look on his face.

"I have a ton of loyal followers who will obey my every word and command." Zod stated to them feeling more annoyed by the second.

"True, but unlike you though I think she might has what it takes to do what you couldn't do and that's conquer the planet Earth. Plus I doubt that she'll end up getting her neck snapped in the process." Loki said which just pushed Zod over the edge.

"No! If any Kryptonian's going to rule this planet it's going to be me and me alone!" Zod stated as he stood up from the bar.

"Well first you'll have to find her." Voldermort told the general.

"She's probably hold up in some secret base that you'll never be able to..."

"I WILL FIND HER!" Zod shouted out cutting Loki off as he ran out of the pub.

"I told you he would say that." Loki said to Voldermort who agreed with him.

"He can get quite temperamental sometimes." Voldermort stated to the trickster god.

"Indeed." Emperor Palpatine said as he walked up to the two of them.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go guys chapter 22 of _'The Cafe' _it's kind of funny really, chapter 11 was about the upcoming 'Supergirl' show and 11 chapters later the characters are talking about the first episode.

At first I was going to have all of the heroines congratulate Kara about her show, but then I thought that it would be a good idea to let Clark and Conner to be the first ones to congratulate her instead. After all a family member will always try to be ones to congratulate you on whatever you archive, so please guys I hope that you don't think I'm sexist or anything because I thought that it was a good first episode and I don't mind female heroes.

Well with all of that said I hope you enjoyed both the chapter and the show, so read and review and I will see you guys later.

* * *

"I will rule this planet and no one will stand in my way not even..." The General said before she heard a loud crashing noise and turned to see who this intruder was that had dared break into her domain.

Once the dust had settled both her and the commander were startled to see who the intruder was, and right now he was glaring daggers at the both of them with the intent of melting their heads off.

"KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Hey there everybody and welcome to a brand new chapter of _'The Cafe' _now this one will be more Holiday theme, so I hope you guys all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, they are all the property of their respective owners.

* * *

_(The Cafe 7:48 PM)  
_  
"You guys have any plans for the holidays?" Superboy asked both Nightwing and Robin.

"Well we're going to spend it at the manor like we always do and watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' on DVD." Nightwing answered the boy of steel.

"Then after that we'll probably watch 'A Charlie Brown's Christmas' special." Robin added to the conversation.

"For the record that movie always brings Jason to tears." Nightwing said in a whisper to a unbelieving Superboy.

"Wow I didn't know that Jason had a soft spot for the 'Peanuts' cast." Superboy said in slight disbelief.

"Only for Charlie Brown, and he's pretty cool with Linus, Schroeder, Snoopy, Franklin, and Woodstock." Nightwing explained to his friend.

"He does have a few things to say when it comes to Peppermint Patty and Marcie, it's best not to them up." Robin added to the conversation.

"He'll even try to faux pas it by saying that it's going to rain or that there's a water leak somewhere in the room." Nightwing said as he remembered Jason's last excuse for crying during a 'Peanuts' special.

"Anyway what about you Conner? What are your plans for the holidays?" Robin asked out of curiosity.

"Me, Clark, and Kara are planning on spending it in Smallvile down on the farm." He answered back to the boy wonder.

"That sounds nice, speaking of which I still need to find a gift for Cassie." Robin stated to the two older heroes.

"Why don't you just give her some jewelry?" Nightwing asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"He's got a point, one of the best times to give girls jewelry is on the holiday seasons, and of course their birthdays, and anniversaries too." Superboy said agreeing with Nightwing.

"I don't know." Robin replied back a little unsure of the suggestion.

"My advice go with Kay's jewelry because remember '_Every kiss begins with K' _you'll without a doubt you'll get kiss from her then." Nightwing stated to him with a little smirk.

"Didn't you get Babs, Zatanna, and Starfire jewelry from there too?" Robin said to the former boy wonder.

"Kara said she got her gift from Kay's too." Superboy stated to him too.

"The point is it's a good place to get a gift from when it comes to the ladies, well anyway we need to get going if we're going to get Bruce's gift." Nightwing said to Robin.

"Yeah I need to get Clark his gift too." Superboy added.

"Well merry Christmas Conner." Tim said to the boy of steel.

"Same to you guys." Conner said back as he got out of the booth.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." Nightwing said with a little chuckle.

* * *

**A/N: **well I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry for the rushed ending here.

Anyway have a happy holidays everyone.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Hey there everyone and welcome to a brand new chapter of _'The Cafe' _yep it's a new chapter for the new year, a lot of things have been happening lately with the DC characters and we are going to discuss some of them in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, they are all the property of their respective owners.

_(Cafe 2:16 PM)_

"Well only one more month until the big premier" Robin said to the other occupants of the booth.

"Yeah I can't believe that it's already been three years now, boy time really does fly right by you." Wondergirl said next to Robin.

"To you maybe but to a lot of other people it's been torture having to wait this long." Superboy pointed out to her.

"If you think waiting a month is bad just imagine what it's going to be like on the day before the movie hits theaters." Nightwing told them as the other three couldn't help but let out a small shiver.

"Good point, but we can't blame them though since the _'Dawn of Justice' _movie is so close to airing now." Robin stated to the former boy wonder.

"I know I can't wait to see it, wasn't Wonderwoman awesome when she showed up to block Doomsday attack with her shield and save Superman and Batman?" Wondergirl asked in excitement.

"Speaking of Doomsday he kind of looks like a mountain troll from the '_Lord of the Ring' _movies." Robin commented.

"If you ask me I think he looks like a rejected ninja turtle." Superboy said casually.

"That's pretty much what everybody on the internet were calling him when he appeared in the trailer." Nightwing told them with a little shrug of his shoulders.

"Well I can't wait to see how they stop him, the big three, the trinity, all together in that one scene at the end of the trailer was just beyond awesome!" Wondergirl said while the other three couldn't help but agree with her comment.

"Yeah it is awesome, hey remember that part in the first trailer when Bruce watched as Diana got into her car?" Superboy said with a little smirk as he looked over at Robin and Wondergirl.

"Now that you mention it I did see a picture of them dancing together in a magazine and you know I think it would be cute if you guys reenact that moment form the film. It'll be a great way to promote the movie." Nightwing teased to the two younger heroes.

"Or maybe it'll be better if you and Donna did it instead of us Dick." Robin countered back at him.

"Why not all six of you do it? It'll be like a generational thing starting with the first which is Batman and Wonder Woman, then the second generation which is Nightwing and Troia, and finally the third generation which is Robin and Wondergirl." Superboy explained as the other three heroes just stared at him for a moment.

"I'll be sure to run that by Batman later..." Nightwing said in a tone that Robin knew for a fact that he wasn't going to do it.

"Anyway at this point all we can do now is wait until the movie comes out in a month from now and hope that it lives up to everyone's expectations." Robin said as everybody agreed with him.

"Plus DC still has the _'Suicide Squad' _film to fall back on just incase this one doesn't meet their standards; but it totally will though." Wondergirl stated to the others.

"And in the mean time the fans can still enjoy some of the animated films like the one that just came out _'Batman: Bad Blood' _for example." Nightwing said as Superboy, Robin, and Wondergirl agreed with him.

"You're right about that." Superboy said to the former boy wonder.

"Of course I am, because I'm Batm" Nightwing started before he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

The four of them turned around to see Batman and Superman in the booth next to their's and Batman did not look all that happy to see Nightwing stealing his catch phrase.

"Come on just this one time, I did do a good job in the movie remember?" Nightwing pleaded hoping that his mentor would let him say it.

"Cut the kid some slack, after all he did great handling the mantle while you were MIA." Superman said coming the Nightwing's defense as Batman let out a little sigh.

"Alright just this once." Batman said letting Nightwing continue.

"Cool, now as I was saying; it's because I'm Batman!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go guys and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter now I would like to thank Dragon Blue 10 for the suggestion for the topic of conversation.

I saw the new trailer for the movie and it was great, I'm looking forward to the movie more and more. Plus it's hard to believe that it's only a month away now, almost seemed like those three years flew by pretty fast; the key word here is 'almost' people.

Also you guys should watch the bad blood movie it was so much better than the last animated Batman films, since they mostly focused on Damian.

So read and review and I will see you guys all later.

* * *

"Hey that sounded pretty good, let me try it again; I'm Batman!" Nightwing said again with little smile on his face as he looked over at Batman.

"Alright Dick I think that's enough." Batman said wanting his first partner to stop saying that.

"I'm Batman!" Nightwing said again.

"Seriously stop it." Batman said starting to get annoyed with the former boy wonder now.

"I'm The Batman!" Nighwing said once again with a huge smile on his face.

"No you're 'A' Batman! Not 'The' Batman! I'm THE Batman! Because I'M BATMAN!" Batman yelled out for the whole cafe to hear.

"Sure whatever you say, you're the Batman." Nightwing said with a little chuckle since he knew that it would bother him.

"I think you just got trolled." Superman said with a little smirk of his own.

"I don't get trolled, because I'm Batman."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Hey there everyone and welcome back to a brand new chapter of _'The Cafe' _now this chapter is one that might just put a smile on all of your faces, because I just learned of some hopefully great news.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_(The Cafe 7:45 PM)_

"Oh man I can't believe that this is happening to us right now." KidFlash stated to the rest of the team.

"I know right, this is almost too good to be true." Miss Martian said unable to believe the news herself.

"I really want this to happen, but at the same time I don't want to get my hopes too high on it either." Artemis stated to the others.

"I agree with you on that one, I mean this isn't the fist time that this type of news has been released to the public." Nightwing said agreeing with Artemis.

"Still, it's great that these guys are even taking this into consideration." Superboy said adding to the conversation.

"Yes, it is fortunate that Netflix is considering giving our show a third season if they are impressed by the number of people watching it." Aqualad commented to his teammates.

"With our fanbase that won't be a problem." Kidflash said full of confidence with his statement.

"They have been showing their support for the past three years and they've been pretty vocal about a third season ever since the show was canceled." Miss Martian said as the others agreed with her comment.

"Well this is their chance to really be a big help to us out, all they have to do is just sit back and binge watch the entire show a few times over." Artemis commented jokingly.

"So they pretty much have to act like Wally for a weekend, well that shouldn't be too difficult then." Nightwing said with a chuckle.

"Garfield told me that he's going to get everyone on the team and the league to sign up for Netflix and watch the show to help out." Miss Martian said with a little smile on her face.

"Garth has informed me that he and La'gann will be signing up as well and are both currently on episode one." Aqualad explained the team.

"Red Hood said that he was going to lend a hand in getting the show back too, though I'm guessing he's only doing it so that he can make an appearance on it down the road." Nightwing said to his teammates.

"How exactly is he planning on do that?" Superboy asked as Nightwing went deep into thought.

_(Warehouse 8:05 PM)_

"Remember; if you watch all of the _'Young Justice' _episodes on Netflix then you will get to walk out of here without a bullet hole in you." Red Hood said to the nine drug dealers he had trapped with each one sitting in front of a laptop computer.

"What's up with the petition?" One of the drug dealers asked him.

"Oh that's to get me on the show for season three, if you don't sign it then you're dead." Red Hood stated as he aimed his AK-47 at the guy and sent a warning shot over his head.

_(Back at the Cafe)_

"Yeah I might need to look into that." Nightwing said with a concerned look on his face.

"Kara, Ma, and Pa already said that they're planning on watching it themselves." Superboy said with a little smile on his face.

"When you think about it, it shouldn't really come as a surprise that our show could be coming back. Look at how Nickelodeon is reviving _'Hey Arnold' _and planning a movie with some of their classic characters from back in the 90's, and not only that but _'Samurai Jack' _is coming back on Adult Swim." Kidflash explained to everyone.

"Plus don't forget that the Power Puff Girls are getting a new series in April." Miss Martian added.

"See? Those shows ended over ten years ago and now they're making a comeback, so you see we should be a shoe in for a season three." Kidflash finished as the others couldn't help but agree with what he just said.

"You make a good point, but we should still be cautious though just to be on the safe side incase these rumors turn out to be false." Aqualad told them.

"Trust me I know what it's like when it comes to these kinds of rumors." Nightwing told them.

"Are you talking about the one with you showing up on _'Arrow' _or the recent one where you'll be making an appearance in the _'Suicide Squad' _film?" Kidflash asked his best friend in a deadpan tone of voice.

"For the record there are still some basis for me to make an appearance in either one of them." Nightwing said defending himself.

"Incase we do get a season three what do think will happen in it?" Artemis asked as the others began to wonder the same thing.

"Well I for one hope that I get to come back to life." Kidflash said with a serious look on his face.

"Chances are I'm probably going to end up doing the whole solo hero thing, or I might end up creating the Teen Titans." Nightwing said with a shrug.

"Don't forget that Darkseid will definitely be showing up in there too." Superboy pointed out which made the team all shiver for a bit.

"Hello Megan, guys what do you say we help out and go watch the shows right now?" Miss Martian suggested to everyone.

"Good idea, we should lend a hand." Artemis said agreeing with the idea.

"Sounds good to me." Superboy said going along with it as well.

"I say we go for it." Nightwing added with a little smile on his face.

"You can count me in." Kidflash said loving the idea.

"Then it is agreed we shall watch our show at once then." Aqualad said as they all got up to leave the booth.

"Before we do that how about we watch and episode of _'Arrested Development' _first?" Kidflash suggested to this friends.

"I don't see why not." Miss Martian said with the others agreeing to it.

"After this we can watch _'Orange is the new Black' _later." Kidflash whispered into Nightwing's ear with a sly grin on his face hoping that Artemis wouldn't hear him.

"I heard that!" Artemis shouted back at him.

"It was Nightwing's idea!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go guys chapter 25 all done, now this chapter was going to be about the trailer for the _'Justice League vs Teen Titans' _animated film. Then I found out about Netflix wanting to renew _'Young Justice' _for a third season the chapter just happened out of nowhere.

Aqualad's voice actor did say he had a good feeling about the show coming back, even Greg said there might be a good chance of a season three on his Twitter account.

So if you have Netflix then you might want to get started watching every single episode over and over again until your eyes bleed, and then keep watching them even _after _your eyes bleed out. Because if they like the numbers then maybe just maybe we'll get the show back hopefully.

Now remember though don't get your hopes up too high incase it might not work, so keep it at least a good 50-50 okay. I mean hey I want a third season just like the rest of you guys out there so I really hope that Netflix picks the show up.

Read and review and I will see you guys all later.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Hey there everyone and welcome back to a brand new chapter of _'The Cafe' _now this chapter will be about a certain franchise that is now 20 years old.

If you guys are wondering what it is well lets just say that we've all either played the games, watched the anime, watched the movies, or just watched someone else do all that stuff.

Anyway expect to see two familiar faces from that series popping up later on in the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_(The Cafe 1:51 PM)_

"Guys you won't believe what I just read online." Robin asked both Nightwing and Superboy who had curious looks on their faces.

"What is it?" Superboy asked the boy wonder.

"Guess which video game series is getting a live action movie." Robin said with grin on his face.

"Is it _'Assassins Creed'_?" Nightwing asked as Robin shook his head.

"Nope."

"Is is _'Tomb Raider'_? Because I heard they were going to reboot that series." Superboy stated to the young hero.

"No it's not that one."

"Are they doing another _'Mortal Kombat' _movie? The last one wasn't as good as the first one." Nightwing said with his arms folded.

"Or maybe they're doing a third _'Hitman' _film that might be better than the last two." Superboy said with shrug of his shoulders.

"I think they should redo _'Super Mario Bros' _since the one they did in 93 was pretty under-whelming, and do I even need to bring up the _'Street Fighter' _films?" Nightwing pointed out to Robin and Superboy.

"No it's not any of those games, the one that could be getting a live action movie is _'Pokemon'_!" Robin said in excitement.

"Huh, I never would have thought _'Pokemon' _would get a live action movie." Superboy said a little surprised.

"Well it was only a matter of time I guess, they come out with a new animated movie every summer. Though I do have my doubts about them being able to pull off the live action thing, I mean there are some Pokemon that probably wouldn't be that convincing." Nightwing replied back.

"So who's going to be in the movie anyway?" Superboy asked.

"I don't know, there are three ways the could go with it in terms of characters; they could go with Red from the games and manga, Ash Ketchum from the anime, or their own character for the movie." Robin explained to the boy of steel.

"Chances are they'll probably go with Ash since he's more well known than Red is, which is why the studio will go with him." Nightwing explained.

"I wonder if they'll have Misty and Brock with him for nostalgic purposes? Then again they could use Ash's other friends in the movie like the ones he's with right now." Superboy said to them.

"If they put Serena in the movie then it would help if they want to add some romance to it, by the way which studio is making the movie anyway?" Nightwing asked.

"Well that's the thing, Sony, Warner Bros, and a few more are currently in a bidding war over who gets to make the film." Robin told the two older heroes.

"Well then good luck to ever gets to make the movie then." Superboy said.

"Amen to that." Nightwing agreed with Robin nodding his head.

_(Villain Pub 2:15 PM)_

"So I heard that you guys are celebrating your 20th anniversary of your franchise." Loki said the to two well dressed men sitting at the bar.

"I think you mean _I'm _celebrating the 20th anniversary since I've been around since the very beginning." Giovanni said to the Norse God.

"I'm just as part of the franchise as you are and I have every right to celebrate it just as well, besides the only reason you're even still relevant is because of nostalgia." Lysandre shot back to the Team Rocket leader."

"Oh please I'm still around because I'm the greatest villain the series has ever known." He stated to the Team Flare leader.

"Didn't you disband your organization after loosing to the that Red kid?" Lysandre pointed out much to Giovanni's annoyance.

"That only happened in the games and that four part mini series that was based on first two games, but that doesn't matter since me and my organization are up and running in the anime." Giovanni said with a little smirk on his face.

"You mean the anime where you only show up once every few years and do absolutely nothing." Lysandre said with a little grin of his own.

"I'll have you know that everything my grunts do they do in my name, and besides it's better to have them do most of the work for me while I sit back and watch the results of their labor and only step in when the situation requires me too, like a good villainous mastermind should." Giovanni said to Lysandre.

"He has a point you know, it's best to just wait it out for a while in the shadows or the background while the minions do most of the work for you, then when the time is right that's whe you strike." Voldemort said agreeing with Giovanni.

"Like how you lost Mewtwo in the first movie? Or when you went insane back season 15?" Lysandre responded back.

"Minor setbacks." Giovanni simply mumbled.

"My plan to manipulate Alan into helping me by telling him I'm using the power of Mega Evolution for peaceful purposes is more effective than anything you could ever come up with." Lysandre stated in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Yes manipulating the hero into doing evil deeds for you while under the guise that it's for a good cause, the look on their faces when they realize what they've done is priceless." Loki said agreeing with Lysandre.

"Well if you ask me they both sound like good villainous strategies, which is why I pulled them both off in the span of three movies with an everlasting legacy to boot. That's why I'm the man." Emperor Palpatine stated to both men.

"Well anyway congratulations on for 20 years entertainment." Loki said to both Giovanni and Lysandre as he held his drink up for a toast.

"Thank you... I'm still the better villain though." Giovanni said with a smirk.

"Let's settle this with a Pokemon battle!" Lysandre said as he got up from his seat.

"Fine with me." Giovanni said accepting the challenge and followed Lysandre outside.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go guys, you know this is the second time I've done a chapter dedicated to 'Pokemon' the recent chapter to _'Robins' _had Tim talking about it in there as well, if you saw the old Kids WB promos from the 90's then you'll understand why Tim likes it so much, and I hope you get the 1:51 joke at the start of the story. Hey this year is the 20th anniversary of the series so thank of it as my way of saying how much I enjoy it.

I also hope that you enjoyed seeing Giovanni and Lysandre in the Villain Pub, they are villains and _all _kinds of villains a welcomed there, as long as they are evil that is. Plus the whole live action movie thing is true, there was even a live action commercial for the anniversary as well. I hope they use Ash and his friends in the film if it does happen that is, I mean hey Pokemon is long overdue for film anyway.

Oh yeah did you guys see 'How Dawn of Justice Should Have Ended'? I've been waiting a long time for that and man, I wish this story could be at least half as good as the videos or at least five percent. The part with Batman was just too awesome, I hope to do something similar with him in this story.

Well anyway read and review and I will see you guys all later.

* * *

"Will you guys hurry up, it's almost time for the happy hour!" Palpatine shouted out to his staff which consisted of the bosses of Teams Aqua, Magma, Galactic, and Plasma Archie, Maxie, Cyrus, and Ghetsis who were all busy in the kitchen preparing some food or either doing the dishes.

"Yes sir." they all groaned together in unison.

"Yes, that's good, now let the hate flow through all of you, and don't forget table six's order!"


End file.
